Who Widdled In Your Cornflakes This Morning?
by ValkyriePhoenix
Summary: Rogue leaves the institue after finding out her boyfriend bats for the other team. She travels and then she arrives at a University. But fate has plans for her in the form of Logan, John, The God Of War and a cute Cajun thief. ROMY. LEMONS.
1. Who invited the dyke?

**AN: **Welcome to my first non-one shot fic! *Whistles and cheers* Now this story is NOT, I repeat, NOT going to be updated regularly. I have most of it noted down but some is still on paper. Plus the evil demons called Parents, Boarding School and Life may cause some trouble and delay updating. The only reason I am posting this is so people can get a taste of what is to come and also so that all my hard work so far is not for nothing.

Please enjoy. I am not a review whore but if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes then please let me know. Also any advice you may have is welcome or you can just let me know what you think of it and if you are interested in reading more.

Each chapter I will give you a song which hopefully will educate your tasts in music. Today's song is **Paramore - Misery Business**

Oh. And I don't own anything. Except a plane ticket to Ireland and a really cool wind up torch! Marvel owns it all. Oh and Paramore owns right to Misery Business.

And so begins **Who Widdled In Your Cornflakes This Morning?**

* * *

"Oh my gawd. Our first year at Uni was the shizz but this year is going to be sooo much better!" exclaimed Fiona, lying back on the sun kissed lawn outside the house which was going to be their 'dorm' for the foreseeable future.

"I know! It's like totally amazing" sighed Camilla, who was already stretched out, hoping to catch the last rays of autumn.

"And you will not believe it. Apparently we've got a new girl coming in, Milla." Fiona sat up to look at her friend

"Who?" Milla sat up as well

"I don't know... No one knows. She's come from this nobby boarding school or something"

"And she's coming in the second year? That doesn't make sense" Milla's face wrinkled in confusion

"Ah well. I guess we'll find out when she gets here.

"I bet she's really ugly. I mean what other reason could she have joining this year?"

A couple of guys ambled out of the house and nudged each other when they saw the girls sitting there on the lawn. Fiona and Milla fluffed their hair and puffed out their chests when they saw them before giving them 'come hither' eyes and gestures. The guys bounded over like happy puppies and collapsed on the ground in various poses of relaxation.

All of them knew each other and were excited about living together and started to plan parties and dinners. They weren't too far into their conversation when they heard a Cajun voice drawl "Well ain't dis a sight" Looking up and shielding their eyes they saw a youngish man with brown hair wearing a duster over a simple black shirt and jeans. Boots covered his feet and a cocky smile adorned his face.

Fiona and Camilla straightened up, fluffed their hair some more and tried to stick their chests out even further.

"Hey Remy" they said coyly.

"So glad you could join us this year..."

"Yeah I'm glad your transfer went through"

"It was nice of you to come and visit us during last year though"

The other guys were starting to look a little pissed off and this only intensified when Remy gracefully sat down opposite to the girls.

"So who-" Remy was cut off by the sound of a car approaching with music blasting from the speakers.

A bright blue car screeched round the corner sideways before slamming on the brakes and pulling up in front of the boarding house.

The guys started to nudge each other and mutter in excitement "Dude... That's a Lambo!"

The music suddenly stopped and a woman stepped out of the car.

Her loose and wavy hair was brown with white streaks right at the front. She wore blue jeans, a black shirt saying "May the Mass times acceleration be with you". A heavy silver watch adorned her right wrist and a black band her left one. Battered and unlaced black combat boots graced her feet while over her eyes were some dark shades. She looked up at the building in front of her with an eyebrow raised. She reached back into the car and pulled out two large duffle bags. Dropping them she reached back in and pulled out an iPod touch. Sticking a headphone in she shoved her iPod into a pocket and effortlessly picked up the bags, slinging one over each shoulder.

Starting up the path one thing became obvious. Her walk. It was amazing. It was the sort of walk that a catwalk model would envy but at the same time it was dangerous. It sent a strong message out saying "I am not a target. Fuck with me and I'm going to fuck back

Meanwhile, the boys are just about wetting themselves in excitement. Two of them go and offer to help her with her bags.

"Hey pretty lady. You new around here?" One asked as they fell into step with her.

"How'd ya guess..." she drawled sarcastically.

"Well we'd remember a pretty lady like you."

She rolled her eyes "I guess y'all are the clever ones then"

"Want some help with those bags baby?" He asked as he put an arm around her.

"Get your hands off me or you'll leave me no choice but to shove my knee so far into your crotch, y'all be hitting notes only dogs can hear"

"Oooh I like em feisty" He proclaimed slapping her arse.

She suddenly dropped her bags and took off her sunglasses. Dropping them onto one of her bags, she smiled seductively at the guys. Then she grabbed the shoulders of the touchy feely one. She kneed him in the groin before dropping into a crouch with one leg straight. She swung her leg around, taking his buddy who was coming up behind her. The recently nutted guy slumped to the ground and moved into the foetal position.

Rogue said "Call me baby again and I will remove your nuts and put them on my wall. Got it sugar?" She turned around, grabbing her bags and sunglasses. After sending a glare towards the other man, who was sitting on the ground, trying to shuffle away from her, she put her sunglasses back on and walked towards the building.

"Who invited the dyke?" Muttered Mills

The guys who were standing by the door got out of her way very quickly as she swept past them.

* * *

Scanning the list of room allocations quickly she found her room. Number 4. Peachy.

Luckily most people were either unpacking in their rooms or out so the hallways were clear. She passed a kitchen on her right before she turned and walked down her corridor.

"Number four" She muttered to herself as she scanned the doors down the hallway. She reached the final door and looked up.

**Sheldon 4**

She sighed, pushing open the door and gazing at her room for the first time. There was a desk on one side of the room and a bed on the other. A cupboard stood at the foot of the bed and there was a window on the far wall. She was on the top floor and had an amazing view out onto the grounds, all the way to the woods. She dropped her bags and sunglasses on her bed and began opening the cupboard doors and pulling out the drawers which were built into the bed.

_'Not too shabby'_ she thought. _'Now all I have to do is unpack my stuff'_

*Tap* *Tap*

She sighed. Not a moment's peace. "What do ya want?" She hollered in the general direction of the door as she rummaged in her bag for her speakers.

"We just wanted to say hi and like welcome you to Uni..." Said a female voice opening the door a crack.

"Whatever" said Rogue distractedly as she flicked through her iPod looking for a decent playlist.

The door opened fully and Milla and Fiona stepped in.

"Hey! I'm Camilla and this is Fiona. And we'd like to welcome you to this boarding house!" they smiled widely

"Uh huh. That's great" she said distractedly, setting her iPod on her desk and rummaging for the power cord of her speakers.

Fiona was really insulted. No one ignored her! She glared at Rogue as she said "You could be a little more grateful we like came and talked to you. I mean after that stunt you pulled with Sam out there you have like no chance of ever getting a boyfriend!"

At that Rogue stopped. She straightened up and slowly turned to face the girls. Her face was incredulous.

"That's funny guys. I think y'all confuse me with someone who gives a shit." She took a step towards them and they hurriedly took one back.

"Now... If I felt like sharing my life story with you, which I don't by the way, and be thankful for that as it's not all rainbows and butterflies, then you would understand what I am about to say a lot more. Sadly you guys are just going to have to deal. I'm going to say this slowly and use small words so y'all don't get confused. I. Do. Not. Care. What. You. Think. Or. Say. About. Me. Following me so far ladies? Because I have seen things that you cannot imagine and I have had to live with something so awful that if you spent five minutes as me you would go insane. So excuse me if your petty words and snide glances mean nothing to me. I have more important shit to care about. Now get out of my room!"

Milla and Fiona fled. Rogue took a deep breath, slowly drawing back the psyches that had gotten out of control at her anger. Carol was the loudest but she kindly shut up when Rogue asked nicely. Or more like threatened to stick her behind a mental barrier if she didn't.

She plugged in her speakers, slotting her iPod into the deck. Putting some prog rock, she pumped the music up and began to unpack.

* * *

"HOUSE MEETING! HOUSE MEETING! EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

Rogue sighed and hopped off her bed. She knew that she'd have to attend this meeting. Not only would people talk more and bother her more if she didn't but there might be some important announcement or something...

She cautiously opened her door and saw others walking down the corridor. Slipping out silently, she began to follow them.

"And she said "I meant my toothbrush!" one of a group of guys said. The others all burst out laughing at was obviously a hilarious joke... _'I'd forgotten how immature men could be...'_ she sighed. Time to nut up or shut up.

Rogue was one of the last to reach the living room and so she leant herself against a wall where she could remain unnoticed and yet still observe everyone.

Suddenly a man that seemed to be high on something (no way could a normal person be that cheery) literally bounced into the room.

"Good evening my happy campers! Now I bet that you are all SO excited about being here_!" _

_'Not really_...' thought Rogue petulantly

"I know I am! Now we all are going to have an awesome time and I'm sure we'll all be the best of friends by the end of the year_!"_

_'*snort* not likely, sunshine_' Now she was glaring slightly

"Some of you might even decide to stay on for another year and that would be just super!"

_'I'm so sure that I'd rather eat my own eyeballs and pull out my fingernails with rusty pliers first' _If Rogue had the power of incinerating someone by sight, Mr Caffeine would be a smudge of ash on the floor.

"Now I want us all to go round and say a bit about ourselves!"

_'You have GOT to be kidding me? This guy is insane!'_

"Um... Hi. My name is Luke. I like sports and nacho cheese dip. I used to live in Boston but I moved here for a change of scenery. Oh and the amazing Football team. Go Wolves!" His last statement was welcomed by cheering and hoots from the other guys on his sofa.

Most of the introductions went like that and soon, thanks to Tessa, Rogue had everyone memorised and catalogued into 'Ignore' 'Hate', 'Loathe' and 'Possibly-kill-if-they-piss-me-off'

But then it was her turn.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly so she said: "My name's Rogue" And then shut her mouth and glared at everyone.

Mr Possible-Illegal-Drugs (who was actually called Gary but Rogue liked coming up with new nicknames for his perkiness) looked at her sadly, as if she was a two year old at day care who had just thrown a fit and refused to play with any of the other kids.

"Come on... Rogue. Surely there is more to you than that?"

She arched an eyebrow.

He tried again "Not one eensy weensy little fact?"

"Nope. That's all y'all need to know about me right now" And then, just because Bitch 1 and Bitch 2's glares were starting to get on her nerves "Though I suppose you could add 'Hates bimbos' to the list"

There were several gasps and even more snickers. Some of the guys looked at her with appreciation in her eyes and nodded their acceptance of her.

Rogue had learnt over the years that a group of guys is like a pack of wolves. You have to establish yourself in the pecking order or just get treated like a joke for the rest of your life. Normally she would establish herself as the alpha by beating up the current one and making him look like an idiot. Here, it seemed that all she needed to do was have a little backbone and spirit. Well she had both in spades.

Fiona and Millz seemed to splutter indignantly at her and so she sent them a cheery wink followed by a double bird.

There was outright laughter now. Rogue needed to make an exit before anyone else got too friendly. "Now if that's all, I'm gonna go and make some food. Laters y'all"

Rogue then proceeded to saunter out, ignoring the applause. However, when she was out of sight, she did allow a small smile to grace her face.

Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad after all.


	2. We're missing the game!

**AN: Okay first off - I lied. I am a bit of a review whore. I mean I'm not going to withold chapters until I get X amount of reviews... But, and other authors will agree with me here, reviews are awesome inspiration! On that note - BIG shout out to Chellerbelle for being my first and only reviewer (have a metaphorical cookie)**

**So yeah... Any thoughts, even if its just a "I really liked blah-blah and thought it was funny" or whatever. **

**If you're lucky... Chapter 3 could be here soon!**

**Sorry its a bit short - have been dragged around the country looking at Unis...**

**I own nothing except my mother's charm bracelet and a really cool Hurl charm on it XD**

**Anyway - enjoy! **

_**Song: No One Sleeps When I'm Awake - The Sounds**_

* * *

Everything was going great. There was some great Southern cuisine on the hob, the radio was playing good music and there was no one else in the kitchen.

Peace and quiet at last.

That was until two of the boys burst into the room shouting "Rogue!"

_'Oh gods'_

But then they stopped, sniffing the air like wolves.

"Mmmm. Food... Is there any to share?" asked the taller, blonde one. _'Luke'_ thought Rogue after a mental nudge from Tessa's psyche.

Rogue blinked at him briefly before nodding and getting two more bowls and spoons.

The boys sat down at the table and all was quiet.

_'3, 2, 1'_ Rogue counted down mentally before-

"So I'm Luke and this is Matt. And I just wanna say sorry on behalf of Millz and Vicky. They don't like people who don't worship them"

"I gathered..." muttered Rogue as she lifted the gumbo off the heat and began to dish it out.

Half way through the meal Rogue glanced at the clock and promptly swore.

The two guys glanced up warily - not sure what was wrong with her.

"WE'RE MISSING THE GAME!" yelled Rogue, pointing at the clock

Luke and Matt gaped as they followed her finger before leaping up and running to the rec room. Rogue quickly gathered their bowls and spoons and followed them out.

They'd bagged a sofa and were saving the middle space for her. When she walked through the door the boys looked up quickly and started patting the sofa in between them.

Plopping down on the sofa she wordlessly handed the boys their food and muttered "How much have we missed?"

"Only a few minutes. No one's scored yet."

"Good"

Halftime came and Rogue nipped out to the kitchen to make some drinks and pudding. "Cherry cokes okay with you two?" She yelled

"Uh huh..."

Rolling her eyes Rogue halved some cherries, removing their pips and placed them in the three glasses of coke. She brought them through to the boys before nipping back in to grab some cookies she'd made earlier. She arrived back in the living room to two shocked men.

"What?"

"What is in this stuff?" Asked Matt with a gobsmacked expression

Rogue looked puzzled "Coca Cola and Cherries... Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

The boy's expressions changed from shocked to outraged in a heartbeat.

"Wrong? Oh hell no! This is the best thing ever! Where did you learn to make this stuff?"

Rogue smiled "In China. Met a lovely man called Cable there who, in his down time, made different drinks. He'd spent years trying combinations. All his ingredients are totally natural. Sadly I can't make the proper Coke, like he could. So I use the supermarket stuff and add some little things to it" Rogue's grin widened as she thought of the mercenary who was actually a total sweetheart when you got to know him. And you would never have guessed his hobby. Its like a WWE wrestler enjoying knitting and scrapbooking. If it was true your mind would just explode.

* * *

The next morning Rogue awoke to someone screaming and running down the hallway outside her door. She rolled out of bed, seriously pissed off, and stalked to the door. Opening the door with an expression that would make the Juggernaut stop, Rogue found Millz, Vicky and some of their sycophants running around with abject terror written across their faces.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" yelled Rogue.

That shut them up.

Most of the girls adopted the "puppy-who-has-just-been-kicked-and-doesn't-know-why" expression. Pity it only worked on people with hearts.

"I'm serious. I mean is there any other justifiable reason that you just woke me up with your ungodly screeching?"

Millz frowned at her "Look there is a massive spider in the bathroom and we want to be able to do our hair!"

Her nearest neighbour (_Lucas_ Tessa supplied) sighed loudly and started to walk towards the bathroom. "Look guys, calm down its just a spi - OH SHIT THAT BITCH IS HUGE!" Lucas came running out of the bathroom.

"Ugh you guys are such pansies" muttered Rogue as she walked to the bathroom. Opening the door she peered inside and spotted the creature. _'Okay that's a pretty big spider...'_ she thought as she shut the door behind her. _'Most people would be running... Except most people aren't me'_ She smiled as she used her telekinesis to lift the spider off the wall, open the small window, and toss the bugger out of it. Slamming the window with her mind, she walked towards the door. Rogue held it open as she called "Spider's gone. Y'all can come in and I can go and get me some shut eye"

A few of the braver sheep wandered in, cautiously examining every inch of the bathroom. They gave it the all clear and soon it seemed like everyone was in it. A phobia of crowds still stayed with Rogue from the time when she couldn't control her powers and so she dodged the throng of people and made her escape.

A few days later, she'd regretted her Good Samaritan behaviour. Even though there were selfish motives behind it...

She had been inundated with requests.

"Can you get that pesky moth, Rogue?" "Oh Rogue there's this awful daddy-long-legs in my room" "I am SO glad I found you! There is this really big wasp that just wont go!"

Also, within those few days, she'd become infamous for her smart comments and sharp tongue. Most people avoided her if they could. Sadly others decided that a bug in their room was worth braving the rage of the Ice Queen.

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

Rogue sighed angrily and got out of her chair.

"I thought I told you to leave me al-" She whipped the door open and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey kid"


	3. Iceboy's a pansy?

**AN: Wow... It didn't take me a month to update! Yay me! So BIG shout out to Chellerbelle (again) and cerruenos for reviewing - thank you all so much! Its you guys who keep me writing :)**

**Song: Stupid Intruders - The Vincent Black Shadow **(Epic band btw - do check them out)

**Marvel owns everything except my personal statement (which I still haven't finished) and my unending desire to murder the person who thought up UCAS...**

**Btw next update may be soon as I have it written down but not typed up. Remember that reviews do help me churn out chappies quicker :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

Rogue sighed angrily and got out of her chair.

"I thought I told you to leave me al-" She whipped the door open and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey kid"

"Logan?" She whispered

"I heard you'd left the mansion so I thought I'd come and see-oomph"

He had to stop talking as Rogue threw herself into his arms. With most people she shied away from all kinds of physical contact. She was a little more open with Logan, with the occasional touch or one armed hug, but she had never given him a full out hug.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" asked Rogue, as she pulled back and moved her arms so her hands rested on his shoulders. Logan moved his hands to grab her elbows.

Her bare elbows. He whipped his hands away and stepped back, knowing how edgy she got when people touched her skin.

"Let's focus on the important thing. Like, oh I don't know... The fact that you're in a t-shirt!"

Rogue looked around behind Logan and saw that people were starting to poke their heads out of their rooms, looking nosy. She grabbed his arm, with her bare hand! - He noted - and pulled him into her room before slamming the door.

"I'm guessing those squares don't know anything about you, huh."

She raised an eyebrow. "And how did you figure that out, oh great one?"

Logan just raised one back. "Seriously though" He lowered his voice "You got control and didn't tell anyone?

Rogue turned away and walked to her window. "Well you had buggered off somewhere, without telling anyone where you were goin'" She whipped round and fixed him with a glare. "I understand not telling Scott or Storm... But me Logan? Not telling me? We have been through so much together and you didn't even have the decency to let me know you were taking off"

The Wolverine looked at the floor guiltily. If anyone else had tried to talk to him like this he would have smacked them half way to Canada. But not Rogue: she meant a lot to him. More than he would admit to anyone. Even himself

"I left you my tags..." He trailed off sheepishly, knowing there was no excusing what he'd done.

"Oh yeah that's great. I wake up one morning and find your tags on my pillow. And that's it. No word. For 3 years Logan. 3 whole years! Can you imagine how I felt? You were the only one in the mansion who I could trust. All the others treated me like I was diseased. People would make space for me if I came down corridors! People would reach out to touch me and either I'd flinch away or they'd realise what they were doing and jump back. People would ask why I was allowed to stay when I was such a danger to everyone!" Her voice which had been rising in anger suddenly dropped down to a murmur. "Can you imagine how that makes me feel? I-"

She was interrupted by someone banging on the door. "Rogue? Are you alright in there? We heard shouting..."

She growled in a remarkable imitation of Wolverine and stalked over to the door. She yanked it open and was confronted by the site of the whole corridor standing outside her door.

"I am fine. Now y'all need to bugger off now before I get really mad"

Luke, obviously one of the braver boys, pushed his way through the crowd. He puffed himself up and tried to look threatening. "Is this guy bothering you Rogue? Cause me and the boys can take him outside for a talk"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No! I don't want anyone getting hurt"

Luke snickered. "We'll go easy on him"

"It's not him I'm worried about, sugar. This man and I have been friends for a long time and I have known him take down people a hell of a lot bigger than you. Darling, even **I** could take you in a fight. And he is an awful lot better than me."

"Still wanna dance, hotshot?" Growled Logan, making his hands into fists and bringing them up in front of his body. He started to crouch. Rogue knew this position and decided to intervene.

"Okay y'all. Cool it." Shouted Rogue before leaping in front of Logan and putting her hands over his knuckles. He looked down at her tiny hands covering his and then back to her face. It showed her worry for her friend. She didn't know how everyone here would react to mutants. He nodded once before standing up and stepping back. She spun around to address the pack of people "Now. All of y'all need to move before I make you. I want y'all out of my way in 5 seconds or else things are going to get ugly." People scattered, with a few glares and curses muttered in the direction of Logan.

"Let's take this outside. Less chance of eavesdroppers and less people getting antsy" Logan nodded again and followed Rogue as she grabbed his hand and led him through the boarding house. She didn't say another word until she had brought him around the back of the house and they were walking towards the woods.

She dropped his hand and sat down on the grass. He remained standing, unsure of what was coming.

There was silence for a long time until Rogue, looking down at her hands, said "Why did you come here?"

Logan sighed "Scooter told me you'd left and I was worried. I got back to the mansion as soon as I could and after asking a few friends I managed to track you down."

"That doesn't answer my question." She stated coolly. Her hands started to twist and pull at the watch on her wrist. The Wolverine sighed for the second time in so many minutes before, begrudgingly, sitting down. He grabbed Rogue's hands to stop her nervous fiddling.

"I was worried about you, kid. Storm had told me about the other kids and how you must have felt. I had to come and see if you were alright" His voice quietened and became more gruff "I care about you too much to let anything happen to you" He tried to turn it into a joke "I mean I've put so much effort into keeping you alive so far, it seems a waste to let you put yourself in danger now"

"I am fine! I survived on my own just fine! I can take care of myself, you know!"

"Yeah but come on. You don't know what's out there. Well none of us do if you're thinking about Magneto or monsters... But I mean life. You've spent so much of yours covered up, avoiding people so you don't hurt them or yourself. Now that you don't have to worry about all that a whole heap of problems come out of the woodwork. You have boys and..." Here Wolverine looked uncomfortable" stuff to worry about. You can't do it on your own. You need to come back with me"

"Who the fuck died and gave you the right to treat me like this? This is my life and you have no reason to interfere. You gave up that privilege when you up and left with no warning! I also know a hell of a lot more about all that stuff than you think. Imagine all the people I have absorbed. I know their deepest, darkest secrets. I know the best and worst times of their life. So stop treating me like a little 'kid' " she sneered his nickname for her back at him "Leave me alone, Wolverine" Traitorous tears tried to leak out but she brushed them away as she stood up and started to walk back towards the house.

"Aw shit" Muttered Wolverine, jumping to his feet. He followed her "Rogue, I didn't mean it like that"

She stopped suddenly and spun around "I've done what I've had to in order to survive. Everyone was scared of me in the mansion. Even the Proff and Storm. Though they tried. They tried so hard" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally repeating _'I will not cry. I will not cry_'_._ "They really wanted to help. Storm would invite me into her flat for tea and she'd sit next to me. She'd always try and touch me on my arm. But I could feel the calculation. She always checked to see if where she was about to place her hand was covered. She never did it instinctually, everything was planned around me. Soon everyone started alienating me. Bobby and I were still together at this point but we started to drift..."

* * *

_**The rec room was never quiet. But as it was now, it was probably as quiet as it ever got during decent hours. I was sitting on my favourite sofa, people watching. It's a skill I had perfected recently and now I was using it to spy on Bobby. Although... Spy was probably too strong a word. I am allowed to keep an eye on my boyfriend. And it's not like I'm hiding in a corner or using someone else to spy - I mean keep an eye on him. I am just sitting on a sofa in plain view. But no one notices me. People only see what they want to see. They don't want to see a leach, a vampire, a mutant who could kill them with a simple touch. And so they didn't. I don't exist to them until I make my presence known. So I can just sit still and watch. **_

_**Bobby was showing Betsy how to play pool. So far I'd suffered through them playing ping pong and ice hockey. But this was the worse. With the other two, all he could do was flirt verbally. And very subtly too. He hasn't yet announced the fact that he hates his current girlfriend and instead covets the hard arse, telepathic Brit. Betsy was lovely though. She was new to the mansion and so I can't really blame her for not know that Bobby and I are together. It doesn't even seem that way to me so I can't imagine what other people see. Maybe they see a nice cookie-cutter, all American guy showing the new gal the ropes and helping her out. I mean it couldn't be easy not only moving away from your family but also moving out of the country you were born and raised in. Damn... I pity the girl and I **_**want**_** people to help her... I just wish my boyfriend wasn't using it as a blatant opportunity to touch someone.**_

_**Touch.**_

_**That's the biggest flaw in any relationship I might have... I turn my attention back to my boyfriend just in time to see him press himself against Betsy tighter. He was explaining the rules of pool to her. "Oh so it's a bit like snooker, luv, but not quite?" she asked in her accent. I think Bobby just about jizzed his pants then and there... If she said "luv" one more time I am so sure he is going to pass out. **_

_**Folding my arms I looked away. I can't stand watching them anymore. I looked around the rec room to see who else was hanging out here. Kitty was sitting with Piotr, holding hands. They were both staring at me with pity in their eyes. Kitty mouthed 'Sorry' at me when I made eye contact with her. Even Piotr gave me a sad smile and I sent one in return.**_

_**Kitty suddenly sat up a bit straighter and glanced around the rec room before leaning in to whisper something into Piotr's ear. The huge Russian leaned down to hear and nodded at what she was saying. I could feel my face begin to frown automatically. This couldn't be good**_

_**Piotr and Kitty both straightened up. Piotr said, loud enough for most of the rec room to head, "Bobby. Comrade. Vhy you not sit with your girlfriend? If you not careful someone vill steal her away vhile you are not looking" Kitty and Piotr laughed at his 'joke'. 'While you are chasing tail more like' I thought venomously at Bobby as I, along with the rest of the rec room, turned to look at him. He at least had the decency to flush guiltily. Betsy looked shocked and slightly ashamed for flirting so obviously with a taken man.**_

_**Bobby reluctantly peeled himself off Betsy and ambled over to the sofa I was on. He plopped down next to me, carefully slinging a calculated arm around my shoulder. "Sorry babe" he smiled at me. 'I hate being called babe. I've told you that before' I thought at him with a strained smile in return.

* * *

**_

"That was just the first time. He didn't really catch on and stop. But the worst was walking in on him and Roberto"

"Whoa. Iceboy's a pansy? Did not see that coming..." Logan looked shocked.

"I know... Apparently all the flirting was him trying to convince himself that he didn't bat for the other team. And so in the end, leaving was the only option. So I decided to do something useful with my life and carry on my education. Well... I did some travelling before I came here and met some great people. But coming to a university was always my prime target." Rogue seemed to be calmer now and she let Logan put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look. I know I don't have the right to order you around, but please. Please come back with me. If only for a visit! I'm sure everyone is worried about you and misses you terribly-"

"No. I'm not going back there. Some people may miss me but for every one of them there are another three who wouldn't mind seeing me in a ditch somewhere. And the Proff and Jean are going to want to run tests on me and see about the growth to my mutation etcetera... And I don't want to sit in a lab for hours being poked and prodded... Your psyche starts throwing fits" She smiled slightly as she sat down again, pulling the Wolverine down with her.

Logan looked startled.

"I'm there? Do I talk to you?"

"Occasionally. Normally I shut most of them out. But sometimes I'll hear you and Mags fighting or something like that. You are pretty useful in fights though. Ha" She snorted quickly. "Remind me to tell you something about fights later."

Although he looked a little confused, Logan dutifully nodded.

"So what happened when you left, kid? Where did you go?"

She smiled at the older man sitting in front of her, still holding her hands in his. She grabbed one and ran her finger tips over his knuckles, remembering how each one housed three large blades.

"I went north for a bit. Met some amazin' people. Got control and figured out how to use the powers from people I've absorbed, got a few new powers... Oh!" She slapped her forehead "Just remembered. I wanted to show you this"

She looked around to make sure that her hand couldn't be seen and clenched her fist.

Suddenly three bone claws shot out. Logan looked startled for a few seconds but then got distracted as he ran his hands along the claws.

"This is part of your mutation. The shiny was added later, I guess."

"How did you find out?" Asked Logan, still entranced by the claws.

She smiled sheepishly and ducked her head. "This is the thing I mentioned earlier about fights... I kinda got into one when I was in London..." Logan's head shot up and growled.

"I'm fine! I was just getting ready to defend myself when this guy came up behind me and grabbed my wrists. I felt this tearing sensation and the guy jumped back and started running away. I pulled my hands around in front of me and saw these babies. The other guys legged it pretty fast as well. It took me a moment to figure out how to bring 'em back but I managed it"

Logan *humphed* at her, unimpressed. "How many guys were there?"

Rogue looked away and muttered "Three"

Sighing, Logan bit his tongue knowing that if he criticised her she'd fly off the handle. He was not her father.

He changed the subject. "So when did you get your skin under control? And you can use any power you've absorbed now?"

Rogue thought back to her year of travelling, everyone she'd met and everyone who'd helped her.

"It'll take a while. Do you want the full story?"

"I'm not going anywhere, darlin'."


	4. Oh just peachy!

**AN: Sorry about the slight lateness... Getting ready for boarding school and settling in kind of stopped me typing up my chapters. Its a flashback btw - that's why its in the first person. Sorry but no Remy in this chapter. DO NOT FEAR! He will be here soon. Just one more chappie after this of FBs and then you will be drowning in Romy goodness.**

**Do remember to review, even if it is only to say "I thought *blah blah blah* was really funny... " or "You miisssppppeeellllld..." (Thats a big hint right there...) as I don't have a BETA I have no one checking this so if you spot something PLEASE let me know XD. Thanks guys!**

**Marvel owns everything except 40 hand written sheets with random scenes from this story on.**

**Song: **_Running From Lions - _All Time Low

**

* * *

**Climbing slowly out of the bus, I stretched, loosening muscles that had stiffened on the long journey. I'd tried to use as little money as possible so I'd gone for cattle class. Literally. I didn't know how long I'd have to make the little money I had last.

I took a deep breath of the cold Canadian air. At least here I didn't get funny looks for wearing gloves and long sleeves...

My peace was shattered by a fighter jet blasting overhead. An F-16. Hmm. Must be a base around here somewhere.

Shoving it from my mind I looked around the small town. It was quaint but apparently there was someone here who could help me. Thank you Kitty for checking that with me all those weeks ago. Your hacking ability scares even me.

The first place on the main street that caught my eye was a bar.

My inner Logan did a fist pump and said "boo-yah"

The smoky interior and smell greeted me like an old friend and I had to suppress a craving for a beer. However the grizzled barman regarded me with suspicion. And so did the other patrons actually...

"Hi. Ma name's Rogue and I was wonderin' if ya have any job openin's? I'm afraid I don't know how long I'm stayin' for but I'll need some money either way. I'll work as cheap as is possible too"

"Why are you here?"

Rogue was taken aback at the unfriendly tone.

"To ask for a job of c-"

"I meant why are you in this town. Few people come here anymore"

I wonder why... It can't be the way you treat your guests...

"I'm here because I heard that there is someone here who can help me"

"Are you human?"

Is there another option? No sire, I am an Alien.

"Course..."

"Then you are not welcome here"

I saw the patrons move towards me in my peripheral vision.

Surrounded.

Bugger.

I liked this jumper and someone was just bound to ruin it...

"This is a mutant only town so I think you should leave before you're taken out in a body bag"

Whoa, mutants only? That's why the bus driver seemed nervous when I'd asked to be dropped off here...

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" I shouted as the mutants started to move forward. One even cracked his knuckles threateningly at me. "I'm a mutant too!"

Funnily enough they didn't seem to believe me...

"Really" stated the bartender cynically. "What's your power then?"

"I absorb people when I touch them skin to skin"

"And all of us are expected to just believe you?"

"Give me a volunteer with a healing factor or a death wish and I'll show you"

A skinny man with shifty eyes was shoved forward.

I raised an eyebrow but dutifully pulled off a glove and reached for his face.

His current thoughts of "Who is this chick?" and "Wow she's actually kinda hot.." were tinged with fear. Wincing I wrenched my hand off his face and the man dropped like a stone.

"His name is Alec. His power is making himself insubstantial enough to squeeze into small spaces. Oh and George" I turned to the bartender "he has been filching the odd bottle of whiskey and taking a few coins from the till every so often"

Smashing his fist onto the bar, George muttered an expletive.

"Never trusted that rat. He was always a bit too shifty for my liking – seems like a bit of a snitch too... The boys will have to have a few words with him when he wakes up... Uh..." George shifted uncomfortably "He will wake up, right?"

I shrugged "In a few days. I held on for a while..."

Some of the hulking guys, who could snap me like a twig, backed away slowly. That made me smile.

"So..." One started but flinched back and shut up when I turned to face him

"Go on" I tried to smile kindly at him. Not my strongest point, I know.

He swallowed nervously "So... could you kill someone with your power?"

"Yep" I said cheerfully. "That's why I keep all covered up"

Everyone took another step back and eyed any exposed skin warily. Yeah you better run!

"Alright you slobs, back to your drinks" commanded George. "I'll find you a room, missy"

* * *

Kitty was right. Being an X-Man is like wearing a big sign saying 'Please try and kill me, I like it.'

Except in this case I wasn't dead.

Nope. Way worse.

Tied to a table. Blindfolded. And really, REALLY hungry. Instead of being in my nice, warm room above the pub.

I hate my life.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. The beeps of a keypad. A door opening and shutting.

I wonder what it is and if they are going to the whole cliché villain act.

"Hello there. How are things with you?" A man. Oh joy.

"Oh just peachy. I mean it's always been ma dream to be tied down and blindfolded while a weird man asks me annoying questions instead of getting to the fucking point of why I am tied down and blindfolded instead of asleep in a lovely bed"

Silence. Well I guess he's never been on the receiving end of one of my rants.

"Well...Um..." I sighed. Why do I always get stuck with the slow ones?

"Don't wet your panties or anything, Boy Scout" Thanks for the contribution, Logan.

"Um... You are here so we may conduct tests on you as you have a fascinating mutation." Slow, Boy Scout parrot...

"You're experimenting on me?" Wasn't expecting that... "That's illegal, sugar. So let me go now before I have to open up a can of Boy Scout whoop!"

The door opened again and a squeaking came towards me. The sound of wheels on linoleum.

"Rogue, meet Carol. I think you'll grow to like her."

Oh crap.

* * *

Ugh. I feel like I just got hit by a HGV.

Oh wait. I did.

After Boy Scout forced me, and by force I mean dragging my hand over with a metal claw thing, to absorb Carol completely, they decided to run some tests.

Like dropping me into a flaming pit. Or putting me in front of a 14 tonne articulated lorry going at about 50mph. Fun stuff all around, eh?

And then there was my new roommate.

At first Carol did a lot of swearing and screaming, which gave me a big ass headache. Then she tried to take over which gave me a crazy ass, motherfucking Paul Bunyan headache. She only calmed down when I explained who I was and told her I was an X-Man. Oh and the teensy-weensy but ever so crucial little detail that I would throw her behind a mental wall so thick that it would make George Bush look like a genius. And the fact that I had no choice in the matter either.

Anyway, between the threats and the undeniable proof she helped me control her powers; super strength, super-sonic flight and invulnerability. Not that I needed help with the last one because it just kinda happens to you...

During the flaming pit test, which was the last one we did, Carol and I had an amazing idea.

Dropping down close to the flames we suddenly shot upwards, fist outstretched and head tucked in. We punched through the reinforced titanium like it was paper.

And we were free! Soaring in the air I looked down and saw the military base _I was transferred there... And no one told me why. _Don't worry about it, sugar. Nothin' we can do now but get out of here as fast as possible.

"So you were taken from your room?"

"Yeah. One of the boys from the bar must have sold me out. I didn't go back there to check. I mean they managed to capture Carol, a.k.a Miss Marvel, last time... What's to stop them catching us again?"

"Fair point..."

* * *

"Anyway so next I met the famous Emma Frost in Toronto."

Logan growled.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know y'all have history together. Anyway, she had just closed the Massachusetts academy and she wanted to help me out.


	5. I object to that!

**AN: *gasp* 'An update in less than a week?' I hear you cry! Yeah I'm just as surprised as you guys. But as I am just incredible, I decided to stay up till two to write this. Oh and a big chunk of the next one. I know this is a bit short but do not fear! There will be another update the night after tomorrow *gasp* 'Another? Are you ill or insane or something?' Ah I love the faith my internal fangirl has in me(!) **

**Its just a pity that a VERY few people are reviewing (I mean after 5 chappies I had over 1,000 hits and only 6 reviews - that's just insanely depressing)**

**Song: **_What Sarah Said _- Death Cab For Cutie **(btw the songs do not relate to the chapter - they relate to how I'm feeling right now)****  
**

I couldn't fly by the docks as it was too busy, so I was forced into agitated and nervous walking. With no money it looked like getting out of here was going to be impossible. I didn't even have any spare underwear!

I didn't want to fly across a whole freaking ocean but I couldn't see any boats taking me across for free... Hell, I couldn't see any boats at all with all the crowds.

Someone roughly bumped my shoulder and muttered a "Watch it"

I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

"Not all is lost. Follow me."

Wait... Clipped British accent in Canada? My head snapped up and I saw a woman disappearing into the crowd. I quickly weighed up my options: Follow and it might be a trap- _ but you have me and no one knows that... Cept those bastards back at the base. But they wouldn't try the subtle approach. They're too dumb for that_. Fair point. Or I can not follow and wander around here aimlessly.

_Ugh you are such a pansy_

Shut it Carol, that is not help-

Suddenly Carol grabbed control of my arms and legs and forced me to follow the woman. I could just see her white blonde hair a few metres in front of me.

Hey! You can't just do that, Carol!

_Watch me. She could be our ticket out of here and my ticket back into my own body!_

Muttering a low oath I sat back (metaphorically) and watched Carol navigate our way through the streets.

The woman was waiting for us at a door to a warehouse.

"I'm a telepath and I think I can help you. Please, come in"

From the outside I was expecting a dingy dark room with a musty smell and probably some insects. Or rats. Or both.

What I wasn't expecting was a fully furnished sitting room that looked like it belonged in a 'Best Homes' magazine or a classy French townhouse. And what I really didn't expect was a state of the art tracking and surveillance system in one corner.

"Welcome to my current and very temporary humble abode. I am sorry for the secrecy. I'm not welcomed by many people right now but when I heard the two personalities in your head I just had to see if I could help."

_She seems nice..._

"My name is Rogue and my roommate-" _I object to that! _"-is Carol Danvers. We recently escaped from a mutant experiment and just want to get to England to meet this telepath who might be able to help us."

"Of course. What is this telepath's name?"

"Emma Frost. Carol says that Emma is apparently the next best telepath after Charles Xavier."

The woman smiled winningly. "Well you are in luck. My name is Emma Frost and I was just about to return home. Come and have a seat. We can talk more later. Would you like some tea?"

* * *

"So Emma and I started training. She was the one who found the wall."

"What wall?" asked Logan, curiously.

"Apparently my powers ever truly developed past their initial "nascent" stage, which was the reason why my powers never functioned properly. Emma then used her telepathy to tear down the mental walls that kept my powers from developing. Apparently the walls were created as a side effect every time I absorbed other people starting with Cody, and even more so with Ms. Marvel."

"Wow..."

"I know right!" Rogue grinned, chuffed to have finally shocked the Wolverine to almost speechless-ness.

"So then I travelled to England, where I met Tessa. She helped jumpstart my powers so that now I can control all of the various powers that I have ever imprinted. It's pretty useful really... Before I came here I decided to tour the world. I met other mutants and some of them even let me partially absorb them so that I could use their powers."

"I'm happy for you Rogue. You've done a lot since I last saw you... I guess I should say congratulations. I know how much getting your powers under control means to you. And serious props to you for actually getting out there and looking for a solution" Said Logan softly, as he reached forward to hold her hand.

She smiled a dazzling smile at him and he smiled back as he knew how much his praise meant to her.

**AN: Rogue asks Sage to jumpstart her powers in Xtreme X-Men #13**

**The truth about the wall and Rogue's powers is revealed in X-Men: Legacy #224**

**Hell yeah I do my research lol XD  
**


	6. Sides the ability t' stick her chest out

**AN: So here it is. Like I promised you guys. This probs will be the last update for a while as I have to re-do my biology coursework and try and get a bunch of teachers off my back. Also not been in the writing mood recently. Sorry. Thanks to all who reviewed - you guys have no idea how much you mean to me and how much you inspired me to get out 3 updates in less than a week. **

**Hope you like it.**

**I own nothing except a splitting headache, 5 yards of used tissues and a really difficult chemistry prep which I have no idea how to do as I wasn't paying attention in the lesson. Instead I decided to work out how two scenes (which I wrote at two different times without much of a plot there) fit together. Marvel are amazing and own everything.  
**

**Song: **_Devil On My Shoulder _- Billy Talent **and/or **_Lonely Girl _- Sandi Thom

Logan left soon after, promising to come back after he returned to the mansion and settled back in. Rogue asked him not to tell anyone about her – she wasn't ready to face them yet. Returning to the house she knew that everyone would be waiting for her and so she ducked around the back to try and figure which window was hers.

She couldn't exactly levitate herself up there and look in all the windows... Or could she?

'_This totally isn't going to work...' _she thought as she reached for Jean's powers and gently lifted into the air. Sneaking upwards with her back to the wall she dodged the bottom windows until she reached the top floor.

Peeking around the corner she saw two teenagers in a hot and heavy make out session on a bed. _'Pretty sure that's not my room. Or if it is I need new sheets... And maybe a new bed'_

The next room was empty.

But the third held something very interesting.

Remy.

All the girls gossiped about him and went all fluttery and faint when he walked by. Rogue couldn't see it. Sure he was cute... Maybe quite drool worthy... But not as hot as Alexander Skarsgård or Joe Manganiello. Not by a long shot.

However, the 'very interesting' thing was not the occupant. The 'very interesting' thing was what the occupant was doing. In one hand was a phone pressed to his ear and in the other was a card. A Queen of Hearts.

And it was glowing.

Out of all the colours of the rainbow it had to be the pansiest – pink.

But his eyes... Without his sunglasses on she could truly appreciate the colour of his eyes.

Rogue quickly moved on, checking each window until she found hers. Quickly opening it she slipped inside... And contemplated what she had seen.

* * *

Turning her music up, Rogue strode back to the stove to see how her bacon was coming along. It was a Sunday morning. All of her housemates were either at home, sleeping off the night before, in some random house, sleeping off the night before, or in their rooms, dead to the world and sleeping... Yeah you get the idea.

Singing along to her current playlist she danced over to the cupboard and bent over, looking for a plate.

"Now dats a view a man could get used t'" came a smooth voice from behind her.

Rogue stood up and spun around, her heart beating wildly. "How long have ya been standin' there?" She was acutely conscious that she was only in shorts and a tank top, her usual sleeping apparel.

She tried to subtly cross one leg over another in order to cover up the worst of her scars. Remy's eyes flashed downwards before trailing up her body.

Because of her time as an X-Man and the subsequent travelling her body was riddled with scars. She wasn't ashamed of them as such as they showed everything she had survived but they often made other people uncomfortable and ask annoying questions. "How did you get that scar on your leg that looks like a massive bite mark?" "Well. A man shifted into this Komodo dragon shape and bit me"

Those sorts of conversations always go SO well...

"Long enough, chérie. Remy didn't tink anyone would be here t'day. Most people are asleep The Morning After the Night Before. Few get up t' make..." He sniffed "Bacon?"

"Bacon omelette with fried potatoes"

"Yum. Is der enough f' deux?"

Rogue paused and took her food of the heat. She eyed the Cajun for a moment before walking purposely towards him. Her hips were only swaying a little more than normal. His eyes were very appreciative of what he saw.

She stopped when their chests were only a hair's breadth apart. Looking up at his glasses, she realised that he was about a head taller than her. From this small distance she thought she was almost able to see his eyes widen behind his dark glasses.

Rogue smirked.

"Why do ya wear ya sunglasses in doors?" She took immense pleasure in watching the colour drain from his face and his eyebrows shoot upwards. _'I guess he wasn't expectin' that...'_

"W-what are y' talkin' bout, chère?"

She smiled a slow, languid smile that just screamed danger and seduction in equal measure.

Remy started to step back until his back hit the kitchen wall behind him. Rogue matched every step.

"Well... I saw ya in ya room the other day. You had a glowing card in your hand. And don't say that it was some cheap joke shop thing, I know mutant powers when I see them." She breathed.

Finally Remy's brain kicked in, chasing away the lust that was clouding his vision. His hands quickly grabbed Rogue's wrists, and in one smooth movement he lifted her arms and turned, slamming her against the wall that he had, moments ago, been pressed against.

"Well if y' know what I am then y' know what Remy is capable of."

Bringing back her confident smile Rogue said "Of course. I also know that ya wouldn' just kill me without gettin' some answerers and that ya wouldn' have been able to do that little manoeuvre if I hadn' let you."

"Then why did y'?" Remy raised an eyebrow "Y' just wanted me to press you up against a wall like dis?" He then pressed his body against hers and Rogue swallowed a gasp as she felt every ridge of muscle on his body.

"No." She took a deep breath. "I let you because I knew you'd be all upset if ya knew that I was stronger than you" She took a deep breath "I'm a mutant too"

He dropped her hands and turned away "Really. Y' think I'll believe that? Now I knew y' playin with me, chère" he muttered as he walked to the counter and lifted himself onto it. He glanced back at Rogue who was now leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Well..." Rogue started "I do have ma ways of persuasion..." She unfolded her arms as she stepped away from the wall. She gently lifted into the air, hovering a few feet off the floor. She raised one hand to her mouth in mock surprise.

"Wow (!) Now how'd I do that (?)?" She smiled and flew to the cooker, moving her bacon back onto the heat and resumed cooking.

Remy had suspected that she had some ability but he had no idea she could fly!

"So you can fly, chère?" He asked, moving along the counter to sit next to the cooker. He picked up the jugs containing the beaten eggs and whisked them as he talked. He liked to have something to do with his hands and as his trust cards were in his trusty trench coat in his trusty room, the eggs were all he had. "Dat's your power?"

"Among other things..." Rogue said casually as she grabbed the jug from him and added the eggs to the pan. Handing the jug back she quickly checked on the potatoes, turning a few here and there.

"So how'd y' find out 'bout Remy?"

"Like I said: Saw ya in ya room"

"Oh... "Now he remembered. She had told him when she was pressed against his chest... But, like most men, he tends to lose higher brain processing when a hot woman was draped over them.

Rogue shot him a sideways glance "Nice eyes by the way. I'm sure your fan club will just love 'em"

"Fan club?" Remy looked surprised.

Sighing, Rogue dished the potatoes out on to two plates. "You know, the bunch of sycophants who follow you around and sigh every time you smile, laugh or make any sort of movement, facial or otherwise. Please tell me you haven't slept with all of them, you man whore!"

She said this with a smile so as not to offend him.

Remy gaped at her. "'M not a man whore. I'm a romantic. Dere's a difference!"

Rogue laughed at him but brought the plates over and set them down.

Through mouthfuls of food he said "Man whores are just about the sex. Remy enjoys the seducin' and the romance beforehand too."

"For some weird reason, I actually believe that."

Remy smiled at her comment and was pleased that he'd made her laugh.

"So." Remy began after as the meal began to draw to a close "What zactly are y' powers, chère?"

Rogue stiffened and looked up from her food. She immediately became suspicious and said "What's it to you, Gumbo?" sounding suspiciously like Logan.

"Jus' curious chère, jus' curious." He said, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "I mean, y and Remy are the only two mutants around so I t'ought we could compare powers, as it were." He smiled mischievously and casually said "I t'ought you might want to know my powers."

Rogue shrugged. "Ya never know... Fiona could turn out to be a mutant. I wonder what her mutant power would be..." Rogue trailed off thoughtfully.

Remy laughed "Y' mean 'sides the ability t' stick her chest out?"

Rogue joined in. "That wouldn' surprise me at all"

"So what you know 'bout Remy's powers?" Remy asked, trying to determine how much she knew about him.

"Not much. Ya seem pretty powerful though. Maybe a Class 4. I mean obviously I'd have to run some tests and see what else you can do... But I'm thinking its bio-kinetic energy?"

Remy seemed curious at the mention of classes of mutants but duly nodded.

"So what class are y'?"

Here Rogue broke away from his gaze before he even had time to think of using his Charm.

"I dunno" she said a little too quickly. As a proficient liar, Remy knew the signs of one with less skill.

"Really chère? I don' believe y'. But as y' won' tell poor ol' Remy nothin', Remy shall start." He took a deep breath and stared at a wall.

"I can charge t'ings with bio-kinetic energy. Also have a secondary mutation which is slightly enhanced dexterity, speed an' agility. Annoyin' t'ing is dat y' have to already be pretty good for it to make a difference. Lucky I lived in N'awlins and was trained as a t'eif."

**AN: Sorry it stops a little suddenly but this is all I have so far (blame my housemaster and the Director of Studies (who shall now be known as Ms. Bitch)) who seem intent on ruining my life and making me feel like shit. **

**Btw Alexander Skarsgård and Joe Manganiello play Eric and Alcide respectively in True Blood.**

**Please review. I really need it right now...  
**


	7. Go 'chère' yourself!

**AN: An update! I know - shocking. The only reason this chapter is out now is the reviews. One from melificent78 and the other from my best friend HebeCelia. You guys inspired me and encouraged me to do this. So I hope you all enjoy this. A lot of effort and time went in to getting it here.**

**You will all be pleased to know that I have the rest of the story figured out (yay) and most of it is written on paper. Just need to type it up. Updates will be more frequent from the 15th-31st as I'll be on 1/2 term.**

**I own nothing except a laminated sheet with all the techy stuff I have to do this weekend and an insane amount of chocolate recently bought from the village shop. Marvel owns everything else.  
**

**Song: **_I Try _- Kings Of The City

**

* * *

**

"I can charge t'ings with bio-kinetic energy. Also have a secondary mutation which is slightly enhanced dexterity, speed an' agility. Annoyin' t'ing is dat y' have to already be pretty good for it to make a difference. Lucky I lived in N'awlins and was trained as a t'eif."

Remy sighed "And den dere's the empathy and my physical mutation."

"Ah... The eyes huh?"

"Yeah... Problem is dat people get freaked out by 'em. I showed mon frère and it took him a month to be able to look at me."

Rogue started to laugh. Remy looked a mixture between pissed off and hurt.

"It ain' funny, Rogue!"

He used her name. Well her alias. But normally he used 'chère' or 'chère'. She tried to stop laughing.

"Oh but it is! I have seen things you can't imagine and I've never run away. My brother and my mother are blue for God's sake! A good friend of mine can turn her skin into diamond and one of the people I respect most is blue, fuzzy and ape like. He's also a congressman. Dr Hank McCoy. Heard of him?"

Remy nodded slowly and sighed. "'M sorry, chère."

"Can... can I see them again? Please?"

Carefully Remy raised his hand to his sunglasses and closed his eyes. He pulled the shades off and placed them on the table in front of him before slowly opening his eyes. The fluorescents blinded him for a moment so he blinked a few times before looking at Rogue.

She leaned forward to look deeper into his eyes and tilted her head to one side.

Suddenly she said "Is everything red to you?"

Remy, who was reaching for his sunglasses, paused and looked at Rogue. Before laughing hysterically.

"What?" asked Rogue, defensively. "What's so damn funny, Cajun?"

"Nothin'" chortled Remy, wiping tears from his eyes. "Jus' dat no one has ever asked me that before. Most people gasp or scream, but not you" He started to crack up again.

Rogue started to laugh with him before saying "Logan said that to me once. See, he gave me a lift from a bar, where he had a bust up with a guy over some money. Anyway I saw his claws pop out in the fight and when we got in the car I asked him 'Does it hurt when they come out?' He said that I was the first person to – why are you staring at me like that?" Remy was staring at her with an 'I've just been bitch slapped by the Pope' expression.

"Does... your friend have claws made of adamantium by any chance?" he asked quietly

"How'd you know that?"

"Long time ago Remy was captured an' experimented on by a man called Stryker on an island. I escaped an' Logan found me. He made me take him back there. He got shot in the head while I was rescuing some kids. He lost his memory. Didn't know who I was."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Logan lost his memory about 20 years ago. You're what? 21, 22? How could you have helped him?"

Remy began to look very uncomfortable. "You know I said 'bout de bio-kinetic energy t'ing?" Rogue nodded slowly.

"Well... De bio-kinetic energy thing makes ma cells regenerate faster so I heal quicker and don' age anywhere near de speed of other people. Another t'ing is dat it creates a shield of static energy in my mind. Keeps out telepaths."

Rogue was looking slightly shell-shocked but recovered quickly.

"So... How old are you?" she asked cautiously.

"37" He cringed when he said it and quickly added "I'm actually 24 physically t'ough"

Rogue nodded slowly and decided to change the subject. "Okay... Do you mind if I test the static shield?"

"Y' a telepath as well?" Remy asked shocked.

Rogue shrugged and smiled self-depreciatingly "Among other things. It's rather complicated. I'll tell you about it later. So can I try?"

Remy smiled and nodded at her before bracing himself for the touch on his mind. Rogue pulled out the Professor's psyche and gently sent out a probing thought.

Rogue leaned forward and so did Remy when he felt her brush his mind. It was as soft as a caress but grew more insistent as she tried to get through the noise. It was like when your TV isn't tuned to a channel and so you get the black and white static. Rogue knew that it was actually interference from space.

Remy opened his eyes as he wanted to see her expression. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her face was slightly scrunched up. Remy laughed, breaking her concentration.

She pulled out of his mind, blinking as she got used to the lights.

"Wow." She said "That is an amazing defence."

"T'ank you, chère. Gonna tell me 'bout y' powers now?"

Rogue looked uncomfortable at this and said "It's not easy to understand. And it might scare you off."

"Hold on now." Remy held up a hand. "Didn' we jus have dis conversation? 'Cept de roles were reversed. I mean you got over my eyes. I'm sure _Le Diable Blanc_ can get over de skeletons in your closet." Rogue flinched at 'skeletons'.

"Fine." She sighed "I absorb the energy and memories from a person if I touch their skin. And powers if they're a mutant. I used to not be able to control it but I got some help and now I can turn it off and use any power I've absorbed from mutants. Hence the telepathy and flight."

Remy was looking at her in admiration "Dat's an awesome power, chère. What were you so afraid of?"

"I am a GD vampire! I can kill people one touch!" She shouted, getting up from the table and storming to the window.

"When people find out, the avoid me. Even at the mansion where I lived with other mutants. Some had powers just as dangerous as mine but as they could control them there was no problem. With me-"she took a deep breath "I'd get extra wide berths in the corridor, people would avoid me, even if I was covered up all the time-"

"Covered up?" Questioned Remy.

"Yeah. Long sleeves, long trousers, long socks, gloves, never going near anyone if I was baring more skin than my face. Covered."

"Damn, chère." Remy said sadly. "That ain' right. People need touch just as much as food an' air. An' mutants shouldn't avoid you. Dey should know better!" He got up and went to stand a few steps behind Rogue.

"Y' don' have to be afraid no more chère." He reached out to ouch her shoulder which was mostly bare from her tank top. Watching his reflection in the window, she flinched away.

Remy persevered and wrapped his arms around her.

Rogue tensed when she felt his skin touch hers but when there was no pull, she relaxed slightly. She'd never been held like this. Everyone was too scared. Even her boyfriend...

Rogue gave a small laugh and Remy placed his chin on her shoulder, so his mouth was near her ear. "What's so funny?" he murmured in a low voice.

Rogue blushed at the feel of his breath on her ear and mumbled "Not even my ex boyfriend held me like this. Even when I was fully covered. He might put his arm around my shoulder or hold my gloved hand... but never anything like this."

She suddenly stiffened and spun around to face Remy.

"So why are you like this?" She asked in a small voice looking into his eyes.

Remy just leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She gasped but Remy didn't give into temptation. When he took any more steps he wanted her to be more... willing.

Rogue suddenly shoved at Remy and he went stumbling backwards.

She looked at him and then narrowed her eyes. Anyone one who was looking closely at her iris would see it turn black and green lines appear on it. Almost like circuitry,

She gasped and Remy knew that the shit had just hit the fan.

"You lying, mendacious, Cajun sneak thief!" She yelled advancing on him. Remy backed up just as quickly.

"Forget to mention that one of your abilities was Charm? How could you! I knew that I wouldn't just blurt out everything to you, I knew something was off!"

"Chère, Rogue, listen to me. I only used It on y' to get you to relax. I wanted y' to let me in so y' could trust me. Y' need someone to trust. Someone who isn't afraid of y' and accepts everything about y'."

"So by tricking me and kissing me and lying to me and" she spluttered "_kissing_ me is supposed to make me trust you? Oh well played genius, well played!"

Remy tried again "Chère-"

"Go 'chère' yourself!" shouted Rogue as the door was opening.

Luke came in, yawning and scratching his privates. He stopped suddenly when he saw them and managed an "Um..." before Rogue slapped Remy in the face and stormed out past the now gaping Luke.

"Dude..." Said Luke after the door had slammed shut. "What did you say to her? I've never seen her _that_ pissed..."

Remy was staring dumfounded after Rogue, with one hand on his cheek. He snapped his gaze to Luke when the football player snapped his fingers in front of Remy's eyes.

His uncovered eyes.

Quick as a hiccup, Remy broke his gaze away and strode to the table. Grabbing his shades and shoving them on, he spun to find Luke behind him and looking at him curiously.

"What's wrong with your eyes? Are you a mutant? Because it's totally okay if you are, I mean both my brother and I are. And I'm not gonna rat you out or nothing. I mean I can keep a secret, I'm actually-" Remy cut him off.

"What's y' power?"

Luke smiled "Watch and learn" Slowly a blue force field emerged from Luke's body and formed a bubble a few feet around him.

He suddenly released it with a gasp. "I can't hold it for long and make it very big. But according to this mutant doctor, it's a 'psioplasmic bio-field'

"Dat's cool" Remy smiled at Luke as he watched the big guy get some toast, before starting to clear his and Rogue's plates away.

Luke cleared his throat "So... What's your power?"


	8. Miss Bimbo Barbie

**AN: Yeah its a SUPER UPDATE. Long story short - I got roped into helping with something that involved me putting up a fader and then doing fuck all. I managed to do some prep in that time and then stayed up to write some more! *Yay me***

**In answer to Chellerbelle's question: She used Tessa's ability to see mutations. She knew something was up and wanted to check if there was another mutation he hadn't told her about like hypnosis or something. I didn't know if Tessa's eyes did anything when she scanned for mutations so I took a little bit of creative ****licence with that.**

**Marvel owns everything except my eternal hatred for Miss Tyler and my two trampolining awards.**

**Song: **_Make Me Wanna Die_ - The Pretty Reckless

* * *

Rogue, meanwhile, was fuming. She had stormed into her room, but not after hearing Luke's comment _"What did you say to her? I've never seen her _that_ pissed!"_

Pacing from the window to the far wall and back again, she went over in her head what happened. When she absorbed people she gets a piece of them and can use their memories and powers at will. But some effects stayed with her all the time. Like Tessa's super memory and Carol's super strength. But they were passive. Her super strength was there to help her when something was heavier than her normal strength could handle. For example picking up a glass or using a knife and fork was well within her capabilities. But if she needed to lift a tank to chuck at someone who pissed her off then her super strength would kick in to knock that S.O.B into the middle of next week.

But Charm... Sure it's a secondary mutation but you have to try and use it. Rogue thanked God that she had absorbed Tessa's ability to see mutations. Otherwise she might not have found out and then she might have told him-

No. She'd told him everything!

"Ugh!" Shouted Rogue. She stopped at the back wall and was about to throw a punch into it before she remembered.

"Super strength. Pissed off. Ugh!" she muttered before changing into some loose trousers and a backless shirt.

She opened the window, and after checking that no one was around, slowly lowered herself to the ground. Rogue started to run towards the woods.

Out there she could stretch her wings.

Figuratively and literally.

* * *

A good while later, if anyone happened to be looking up they have seen a woman fly above them to land on the roof. The giant white wings sprouting from her shoulder blades were a giveaway of how she did it.

Rogue shook out her wings before closing her eyes and furrowing her brow. The wings shrank and retreated. The holes they left quickly healed.

She thanked God that she had absorbed Logan. Best decision ever.

Rogue sank down gracefully until she was sitting on the rood. Leaning back she put her iPod on and a headphone in one ear. Then she closed her eyes and enjoyed the last rays of the sun and the gentle breeze.

It was an amazing feeling to never be too cold or too hot. John had a slightly higher body temperature than normal and Bobby's was slightly cooler. With those two powers she could feel how she wanted.

A sudden noise jolted her out of her daydreams of better times with the boys. A door a few metres away began to open with a groan. She heard voices and laughter. A few sniffs later she deduced that it was Fiona, Millz and a couple of the boys, including Remy.

Rogue quickly jumped to her feet before stepping off the edge of the rood. Hovering under the lip of the roof she could hear every word that they said.

"-and then I walked in with Millz and tried to talk to her-"'O_h dear that sounds like me'_ "-and she was so rude! Nearly threw me out of her fucking room! She is totally insane and dresses like some failed wannabe punk who's high"

Millz laughed along with Fiona obediently but the guys didn't. Rogue could imagine Fiona looking at them strangely. "Oh come on. Don't tell me that you like Miss Scarlett O'Hara! She's so annoying"

'_Yeah well I'd say the same about you, Miss Bimbo Barbie!'_ Rogue thought venomously.

Luke was next to speak "She's actually very cool. She helped me with my English prep and taught me this great tackling move that she said she'd learned in some self-defence class."

"Yeah" put in Matt "She's also a sports fan and an amazing cook! Post game snacks with her are like 3 course meals. No more left over pizza and stale beer! She also makes THE best cherry cokes" Finished Matt, in a dreamy voice.

"With real cherries..." Luke matched his tone.

Rogue heard one of the girls trying to click their fingers in front of the guys. She was proper laughing now, smothering any sounds that might slip out.

Remy was also trying not to snigger at the expressions on Fiona and Millz's faces. Fiona gave up on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum before trying to sidle up to Remy. He quickly got up, mumbling something about "checking de view" He wandered over to the edge of the rook and sat down, allowing his legs to dangle off the edge.

Rogue had to hold in a gasp as two combat boots swung dangerously close to her face. She knew that she should phase through the wall but she also wanted to hear what they were saying about her.

Fiona was whining about something to do with Rogue and Millz was agreeing. Rogue wasn't paying attention to them until she realised their voices were getting louder.

Quickly turning, she phased her head into the room behind her, giving a sigh of relief when she found out it was hers.

Rogue quickly slipped the rest of her body in, leaving her head out. Just in time too, as four more pairs of shoes dropped over the edge.

"You've been pretty quiet, Rems" Noted Millz. Fiona pounced on the lead like a cat on a moving string.

"Yeah. Do you know any good gossip about our Southern Sweetheart?"

Rogue took a deep breath. Was Remy about to sell her down the river? She rolled over so she was lying on her back and facing the ceiling. Shuffling slightly to her left she was lying right below Remy. If he started to expose her Rogue would boot him off the roof and into the next state.

"Nope. Nothin' springs to mind."

She sighed quietly in relief. Well she did have dirt on him too...

"There is something about her..." Mused Millz.

"Yeah. There are so many unanswered questions about her... like where she's from, why she's late and so on. I mean she never says anything about herself. And what's with 'Rogue'? I totally doubt that it's her real name." Fiona seemed frustrated at the mystery surrounding Rogue.

"Well I think you should lay off her. She's cool for a girl. She cooks, watches matches and is damn good at sport. You should have seen her in touch rugby. Nothing wrong with her at all in my opinion. On that note, I'm going to go and beg for food" Luke and Matt stood up, effectively ending the conversation.

Rogue quickly phased herself fully into her room before running out the door and rushing to the kitchen.

With her advanced hearing she tracked Luke, Matt, Fiona and Millz's footsteps. Seems that the girls were going to the rec room. Straining her ears, while slicing some chicken, she tried to hear Remy...

...

'_Damn thief training'_ he was too quiet.

She was about to try the telepathy and see if she could locate the static shield when Matt and Luke burst into the kitchen.

Rogue turned and gave them a bright smile which stopped them in their tracks.

"Whoa" They said in unison.

"You just smiled..." Started Luke "Are you ill?" Finished Matt.

Rogue laughed and the boy's jaws dropped.

"Rogue's lost her mind. Either that or she's been abducted by aliens and we are now speaking to her replacement" Mused Matt.

"It is a possibility. I counsel further study."

They both tilted their heads to one side and pretended to stroke imaginary beards. Rogue snorted in laughter and turned back to the chicken.

"Y'all can stare forever but if ya don't help me out with this then ya might well starve..."

Snapping smart salutes the boys moved to either side of her.

Rogue ordered them around the kitchen – having them mix breadcrumbs or fry potatoes and then set the table.

Soon dinner was done and a bunch of people, lured in by the fantastic smells, were sitting at the table in the dining room. Luke and Matt were about to carry in the food but Rogue grabbed their arms.

"Guys... I just want to say thank you. You are the best friends a girl could ever wish for. But I still won't hesitate to kill you if you ever repeat this conversation."

Their expressions were getting concerned but relaxed at the last sentence.

Matt put down the plate he was carrying and held open his arms.

Rogue raised an eyebrow and remarked dryly "Is that an invitation to nut you, sugar?" Matt quickly covered himself and Rogue smiled slightly as she picked up her and Matt's plates, and sauntered into the dining room.

* * *

**AN2: Reviews make me write faster. Do not be afraid to tell me if there is something you might like to see.  
**


	9. And pulled his lips to hers

**AN: Thank you for all the kind birthday wishes. In response I thought I should crank out this one. Hope you enjoy it. Shout out to Jason and HebeCelia for previewing this.  
**

**Song: **_Richochet!_ - Shiny Toy Guns**  
**

* * *

Rogue was so glad when Logan came by to visit later that week. After everything that had happened with Remy she was feeling pretty messed up. She'd been avoiding him like the plague and had thankfully had no contact with him since that day.

Logan decided to come back to her boarding house. Rogue suspected that there would be an increase in suspiciously innocent bystanders in the living room so they could see who came back with her.

She warned him of this as she fished around in her pockets for her keys.

Matt and Luke were sitting on one of the couches, playing on the X Box 360. They paused the game as the door slammed shut and looked towards Logan and Rogue in the hall.

Fiona and Millz were gossiping on the floor but they stopped and also turned.

Remy was sitting in the arm chair in the corner. He had chosen this chair as it had the best view of the gardens, where Rogue and Logan had gone to talk, and the hallway. He had even spent several minutes making infinitesimal adjustments to its position so that he was afforded the preeminent view. He had seen their interaction and was curious about what was said.

But when they came in the door with Rogue leading him by the hand, Remy lost all curiosity as it was replaced by a new emotion. It took him a moment to realise what it was, as he had never felt it before.

Jealousy. He was jealous? Or Mr-Steroid-Using-Possible-Boyfriend? Come on, how could one person have so many damn muscles? He stopped his inner monologue as he saw them step into the room warily.

"Hey Rogue." He heard Fiona say. To the outsider it would have seemed quite friendly and welcoming. But Remy could detect the suspicion and jealously underlying it.

"Oh hey Fiona, hey guys" said Rogue awkwardly, looking anywhere but at someone.

"Going to introduce your friend, Rogue?" Asked Matt guardedly.

Rogue looked at Logan in concern. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled before saying "I'm an old friend of hers"

"Really." Commented Fiona dryly. "Ex-boyfriend turned 'just friends'? Or are you her pimp?"

Even Millz was rather shocked by Fiona's audacity and plain out rudeness. Remy probably would have killed her for being so uncouth but he kind of wanted to know the answer too.

Rogue's jaw dropped to the floor and if Logan hadn't squeezed her hand in warning and given it a little tug, she probably would have launched herself across the room at Fiona.

In fairness Logan wasn't happy about it either but he was calm enough to realise that Rogue showing off her mutant status would probably cause problems. Also Rogue's powers tended to get out of control when she was angry and Logan didn't want the house falling down on them.

He scowled at Fiona and opened his mouth to reply but Rogue cut him off "Try saved-my-life a few dozen times kind of friend" spat Rogue.

Luke, the clever one of the boys, saw that Rogue would probably end up killing Fiona if everything carried on and decided to dash in with a white flag.

"Um, sir, are you a hockey fan?"

Logan's face was surprised but he nodded warily. Matt held up the remote and an unopened beer.

Rogue groaned before pulling the Wolverine to the couch and sitting him down. Matt passed him the beer before changing the channel onto the match.

Rogue muttered a "Behave" to Logan and walked out of the room. Not before sending a scathing glare in Fiona's general direction.

Once in the kitchen she started grabbing pans to make lunch. Her anger still hadn't evaporated yet and so she may have slammed one or two down a little hard...

Remy slipped in after, carefully watched by Logan.

Leaning against the door frame, Remy saw Rogue banging pots and slamming cupboard doors.

She started to turn around but when she spotted Remy, she kept on turning.

Opening the fridge she decided on grilled cheese. Putting the pans away she started to get out bread and cheese, pointedly ignoring Remy. She was grating the cheese before Remy tried to speak.

"Rogue. I'm sorry. I only wanted to..." he trailed off when he noticed that Rogue had stopped grating.

She set the grater down. The clink seemed so much louder in the silence. She turned around.

Remy decided to push on, before Rogue decided to kill him. "I wanted y' to trust me. I know y've had a tough time an' I jus' wanted to help. Can y' forgive this stupid Cajun t'eif?"

Moving to the sink, Rogue turned on the tap before pulling herself up onto the counter. She clasped her hands and looked down at them.

Rogue finally looked up at Remy "Why did ya lie to me?" Her voice was quiet. She guessed Logan would be listening. Hence the water – it should interfere with his hearing.

Remy sighed and looked down "'M sorry for takin' advantage of y'. I jus' wanted y' ta find someone y' coul' trust here. I know our mutations isolate us here, y's more than anyone. An' isolation ain' good for us, chère"

He looked up and carefully stepped towards Rogue. She stayed frozen.

Slowly, giving her time to pull away, he gently grasped her hand.

Pressing it to his check he closed his eyes and said "Absorb ma t'oughts if ya don' believe me"

Rogue looked away, but didn't pull her hand from his cheek. Instead she brought her other hand to his other cheek and looked up at him, her face full of trust.

She then moved one hand to the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers.


	10. Poke

**AN: Here it is! Like I promised. Dedicated to Sorcha - even though she will never read this lol. She still deserves it.**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Marvel owns everything except the severly depleted supply of chocolate and my plane ticked to Ireland for this weekend!**

**Next update - Probs next week some time as I'll have no free time this weekend. Maybe friday before I leave. Not sure lols XD  
**

**Song:** _Sway_ - Michael Bublé

* * *

She then moved one hand to the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

Now Remy would never turn down a beautiful woman who wanted to kiss him... but he didn't feel that this was right.

Until Rogue's tongue touched his lips.

Remy stepped closed to Rogue and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his mouth more firmly against hers before granting her tongue entrance to his mouth.

Soon their kisses slowed before Rogue pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you." Sighed Rogue as she briefly closed her eyes.

Remy chuckled huskily. "F' what? I enjoyed it jus' as much..."

"Not for the kiss, dumbo. Even though it was pretty awesome... I mean for caring. I've only had one person really care about me and-"she paused, lifting her head and tilting it to the side.

"Hi Logan."

Remy let his head fall forward into Rogue's neck and muttered "_Merde_"

Snickt.

"Ya wanna get off the little lady, bub?"

'_Stay with Rogue or face certain death?_' Tough choice...

Luckily Rogue made the decision for him. Giving Remy a small push so he stepped back, she slid off the table. The rubbing down Remy's body was a complete accident. Honest. She then slipped past and marched up to Logan. Before poking him in the chest.

"1. I am not little!" Poke "2. It's none of your damn business!" Poke "3 Leave Remy alone!" Extra hard Poke "And so help me God, if you don't sheath those claws _I will_!"

Snickt.

"Thank you. Now what do you want?"

Here Logan looked uncomfortable.

"Could smell hormones and wanted to check on you..." he mumbled, looking at the floor like a small child being told off by his mother.

Rogue sighed before pointing at the door. Logan sulked off, back into the living room.

Remy, sensing it was safe, turned around. Rogue turned and smiled tiredly at Remy. "Come on. We better go in there before Logan snaps and stabs someone."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed smoothly. When Remy and Rogue entered the living room they found that everyone had moved around. Logan had now commandeered the love seat while Luke and Matt were on the big sofa with Fiona and Millz.

Logan looked at Rogue in a way that said 'You sit with me or we're having sliced Cajun for dinner' So she gave Remy a sad smile as she went to sit with Logan.

Who promptly put an arm around Rogue.

Who looked at the arm.

Then back at Logan.

And then gave a resigned sigh.

Remy settled down for a marathon glaring session.

* * *

Remy was leaning on the frame of the front door as he watched Logan and Rogue hug tightly.

"Come back again, yeah?" Rogue mumbled into Logan's neck.

"Of course, kid. I'll come back in about a week. Can't come too often as people'll get nosy about it."

Rogue chuckled, before inhaling deeply, trying to memorise Logan's scent. "Okay. Drive safe." She pulled away and stepped back.

Logan nodded and quickly started his bike before driving off.

* * *

"I found her."

The dining room at Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters was packed, as usual. But gossip travelled fast.

Logan only mentioned it to Hank and Ororo, who were sitting at the table with him.

But he forgot to take Rahne into account, who was sitting at a nearby table.

Hearing the news she nudged Amara and hurriedly whispered it to her.

Amara's eyes widened and she also passed on the message. This continued until most of the dinding room knew and were all looking at the teacher's table.

Logan sighed. He should have known better. But then again everyone would know within an hour or two anyway as he was planning on telling Jubilee.

After supper he called the senior students, and anyone who cared about Rogue, together. Which also included John, unfortunately.

Even though he had been back for several months, he was still under probation in Logan's eyes. He still didn't trust Sparky but he had no choice but to accept him. didn't mean that Logan didn't dole out early morning Danger Room sessions when he felt like it.

"I've found Rogue." He announced when they had all gathered in the War Room.

Silence.

Logan found it entertaining to watch some people's reactions. Kurt's mouth was almost on the floor, Jubilee was almost vibrating with happiness, Piotr seemed pensive while John had gone through shock and had settled on elation.

Kitty raised her hand timidly.

"Like, where is she?"

"She doesn't want me to say. But she is safe and healthy."

"Why doesn't she, like, want us to know?"

"She doesn't want you guys to come and hunt her down and grill her about what she's done. Yes Kitty and Kurt, I'm looking at you."

"Well you went to find her..." muttered John darkly. His good mood had evaporated when Logan had said that she didn't want to see them.

This time Logan didn't hold back a snarl.

"Logan." Interrupted Kurt "Is she happy?"

That stopped Logan cold.

He sighed.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

* * *

Later that night John, Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Betsy and Jubilee gathered in the rec room.

"Okay! Welcome to the first meeting of The Rogues!" Announced Jubilee grandly.

"I thought zat ve vere ze Rebels"

"Da. 'Rogues' is too similar"

"Rogues. Rebels. Whatever. The reason we are here remains the same. We need to find Rogue. Kitty – go!"

Okay so like here is what we know so far" she said, activating a PowerPoint.

"Logan totally knows where she is and like visits her periodically. He has left the mansion like twice this week. 04:45 on Saturday and 07:48 the following Thursday." She gestured to the log of who opened the gates and when. Logan's two aforementioned entries were highlighted in pink.

"You are too fucking organised..." muttered John.

Bobby spoke up "Remind me again why we can't let Betsy use Cerebro?"

"Rogue was already a bit fuzzy due to the people in her head. She'll only show up if she uses her powers." Explained the purple haired telepath tiredly.

"Moving on." Continued Kitty brusquely, taking control. "There is like no point in putting a tracker on Logan's bike. He'd totally smell us around it. So we need to do it the old fashioned way and like follow him."

"So we need someone who can stay undetected." Concluded Jubes.

"So that rules out Kurt."

"Hey! Zat's mean, Bobby! Why are you-GET OF MY TAIL!"

"I vill also not be able to come. I am too large to be able to duck and hide"

"Aww it's okay, Piotr, luv. I won't go either. I mean teleportation through shadows is terrific but the purple hair – not so much."

"So it's John, Bobby, Jubes or me?"

"Kit, you and me won't be able to go. He'll spot us a mile away. Also we can't ride bikes and no way is a car going to keep up with Logan."

"So John or me?" Asked Bobby in a muffled voice. In fairness he was getting a close up view of what the carpet looks like, courtesy of Kurt.

Piotr suddenly burst out laughing and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Oh come on! You cannot see vat vould happen vhen Rogue sees Bobby? 'Hello Rogue-' Vadoosh!" he snapped his arms together like a crocodile.

Kurt and Jubilee immediately started laughing while Betsy and Bobby just looked confused.

Kurt let Bobby up and said "Come on man! You and Rogue didn't exactly end on the best terms... do you zink zat she will be very happy to see you? I vould be very surprised if she didn't kill you on sight!"

"Oh..."

"So I guess it's me then?" Asked John warily.

"Pretty much." Said Jubes with a shrug "I mean it's not like anyone else is going to be that crazy."

"Loving the confidence..." muttered John darkly.

* * *

Kitty had a wire on the garage door with a trip alarm. If anyone went in there before 8am all the 'Rebels' would be awoken

So it wasn't a huge surprise when the alarm went off at 6am on Sunday morning. John was already dressed in warm trousers and a t-shirt. He pulled on a jacket and met up with the others by the lift.

Logan was in the garage suiting up and checking the bike over.

Kitty phased down to the door into the garage and peeked through the window. She then called to Betsy telepathically, confirming that it was Logan and that Phase 2 could begin. Betsy replied that everyone else was in position and that they should move to stage three of the G.R.T.C.B.T.T.M.A.N.K.U plan (Get Rogue To Come Back To The Mansion And Not Kill Us)

Betsy had teleported into the shadows near where John had stashed his bike a few days before. He was straddling the bike with the engine running when Logan barrelled past.

Normally Logan blocked his thoughts by thinking about other things. Also the Adamantium skull acted as a small block to telepaths. The metal plus the spherical shape seemed to refract the psionic waves and make him fuzzy and harder to read than most people.

For exceptionally strong telepaths, like Charles Xavier, this was no problem. But Betsy was still learning so concentration and Logan thinking about one thing made it easier.

"I've got it. Can't get a name but I have some directions." Scrambling for a pen she quickly wrote some brief instructions on John's arm.

"Go now. Follow him in case he's not actually going to visit Rogue or he is thinking or somewhere else and changes his mind. Go!"

John revved the engine and gunned it, leaving Betsy in a cloud of tire smoke.

* * *

After tailing Logan for a few hours, always staying as far behind as possible, but near enough so that he could keep a track on him, Logan began to slow. Matching his speed, John watched as he turned onto a small road.

John then pulled into a sheltered lay by and started to disguise his bike. The birds were tweeting softly in the trees and he was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

That was, until he heard a gruff voice behind him.

"What are you doin' here, bub?"

Bugger.

"Well we didn't know where you were so I was chosen to come look for you." He lied quickly

"I have my communicator with me."

Double bugger.

"Um..."

"You wanted to come see Rogue." It wasn't a question.

"I wanted to apologise for everything I did... I persuaded the others to let me go. I mean she left before I came back and I miss her. Iceboy, Rogue and I were best friends at the institute. And now it's several years and a betrayal later and I don't know if she knows I'm alive."

John looked away.

Logan sighed softly.

"Come on then."


	11. We need to – oh god!

**AN: Another update for y'all. I was planning to get this out on Friday but I was so stressed with my flight (yes I had a great time, thanks for asking) etc that I didn't have any time.**

**Also it didn't help that my friend wanted to watch True Blood on my laptop...**

**I own nothing except an awesome ring that my Irish cousins gave me, loads of birthday cards and a bowl of Supernoodles (chicken mmmm). Marvel owns X-men and I don't make any money from this. So please don't sue me as you won't get much XD**

**Song: **_Stay Away _- Paramore**  
**

* * *

A few days after Logan left, Rogue arrived back from the library to fund Remy in the living room. He was sprawled on the sofa with all her favourite crisps, drinks and popcorn on the table.

"Bonsoir chère. T'ought we could have a movie night. Dere's a selection of films by de tv."

Rogue gave him a brilliant smile and hurried to the tv. Noises of appreciation followed.

"Oooh Blade: Trinity! Love that! Hmm... Rush Hour, Underworld, Avatar... Aladdin? You just HAD to have a thieving film..."

"Dere's Ocean's 11 too."

"Damn... Well lets watch Blade: Trinity. I just love Ryan Renolds!"

"Should I be jealous, chère?" asked Remy as she put in the DVD.

Rogue just laughed and flew over to Remy. He opened his arms and once she was settled into the crook of his arm he said "Well as long as you prefer dis Cajun" He then started the movie.

As the opening credits began to play she pressed a quick kiss to his lips and whispered "Of course I do."

* * *

Halfway through the movie Remy noticed Rogue starting to draw patterns on his chest with her finger. He smiled and tightened his arm around her. He then leaned down and kissed her softly. Rogue moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck before pulling him closer.

Remy moved one hand to her lower back and the other to her thigh as he shifted to like on top of her.

Rogue buried her hands in Remy's hair and gasped as Remy's mouth left hers and began to press hot, fleeting kisses to her neck.

"Remy..." Rogue tried to fight her way through the hot pink cloud of lust that was settled in her brain.

"Yes chère?" he murmured.

"We need to – oh god!" her train of thought hit a bump and derailed when Remy gently bit the skin above her collarbone. His hand also started to move from its position on her lower back. It started to run gently up and down her side.

But Remy's kisses slowed and soon he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and moved off her.

Rogue lay there, slightly dazed, before pulling herself up.

"That was..." she tried.

"I know. Now. Let's finish this before we go up to bed"

* * *

Rogue awoke to the sound of catcalls and wolf whistles. She contemplated murmuring the people who lived next door and lifted her arm to bang on the wall when she suddenly wondered why her pillow was so lumpy.

And so warm.

And breathing.

She opened her eyes and looked down.

Remy.

Flashes of last night came back to her – snuggling up to Remy, watching Ryan Renolds being chained to a floor... before falling asleep on the sofa.

Well that explains the immature teenagers standing in the living room.

Rogue lifted her head from Remy's stomach and growled "Y'all have five seconds before I hit ya so hard that y'all will be a smear on the damn wall!

Three seconds later the room was empty.

"Well done chère." She looked into red on black eyes in a grinning face.

"You damn swamp rat! You could have helped me!"

"But y' were handlin' it so well."

Rogue thumped her hand down on his abs and took immense satisfaction in watching him grunt and wince.

"Well we better get up as-" she grabbed Remy's wrist and checked his watch "-I have a lecture in an hour." She groaned as she sat up and stayed there for a few seconds before muttering "Ugh" and getting to her feet.

"I'll see you later though?" Said Rogue, suddenly shy as she spun to face him.

Remy got up as well and stood in front of her. He gently rested his hands on her hips and stole a quick kiss.

"Course. Y' gotta make some time f'ya _boyfriend_"

Rogue tilted her head to one side "Is that what ya are then?"

"Well... I need to take y' out on a proper date first. But I'll be what you want."

Rogue smiled "Boyfriend it is."

* * *

Logan knocked on the door and it was opened, not by Rogue, but by Luke.

"Hey Logan. Come on in. Rogue's in the kitchen. Who's the kid?" he asked as he lead them down a hall.

John was immediately playing with this lighter and visualising Luke burning alive.

"This is John. He's a... an old friend of Rogue's. Cept she hasn't seen him in a while so keep it shtum."

"No probs, man, I'll see you around." He nodded to John and Logan before turning and going into the living room.

"Firefly." John raised an eyebrow at the moniker. "Be careful with Rogue. She could tear you apart in a heartbeat. So don't open your fat mouth until I've talked to her."

Logan had already moved forward before John could even open his mouth to reply.

Rogue was humming to herself as she listened to the soft murmur of her psyches. It was a comforting sound, one that she had become used to.

"Hey Rogue."

Rogue smiled at the sound of Logan's voice and turned. But her reply died on her lips when she focused on the man behind Logan.

"John..." She tried not to gape.

"Heya. You look good. Did you cut your hair? And wow-no sleeves. How've you-oomph"

He was cut off as a Rogue shaped blur was launched at him. he stumbled back a step before Rogue suddenly let go and pulled away.

She stood back and looked at the floor, embarrassed.

John was confused "What's wrong?"

"You don' like hugs..." muttered Rogue, refusing to meet his eyes.

She was so mortified that she had forgotten. One of the things that drew Rogue to John was the fact that he didn't like physical contact.

And so she was surprised when she felt a pair of very warm arms wrap around her.

"Well I missed you. So I'll make an exception."

Rogue smiled and hugged John tighter, careful of her super strength.

"Chère. Wanna tell Remy why y; in the arms of another man?"

Rogue suddenly pulled away like she had been burned. She blushed and John turned around to see a lanky man in a duster, playing with a deck of cards.

Logan was nowhere to be seen.

"Remy, this is John. We go way back and I haven't seen him in ages. John, this is Remy. He's my-"

"Boyfriend" cut in Remy, who moved closer to them and stuck his hand out to John. "To my friends, de name's Remy LeBeau. To my enemies, it's Gambit! You can go on ahead an' forget dat first name right about now."

John ignored the proffered hand and decided to get out his lighter.

"Well my name is John. But people I don't like call me Pyro. You can use the second name." He flicked open his lighter and used it to create a fireball.

Which became a hand.

Which promptly stuck a middle finger up at Remy.

Now Remy was used to being insulted by men. So when this _child _with bad hair decided to show off his powers, Remy just returned the favour.

John watched Remy pull out a playing card and laughed.

"What are you going to do with that? Give me a paper cut?"

His laughter faded as the card began to glow.

Soon a low hum could be heard as the molecules in the card vibrated faster and faster.

John shifted his weight forward and prepared to fight the demon eyed man.

Rogue decided to step in "Alright boys! Stop it!"

"You afraid I'm gonna hurt him? Don't tell me you have a soft spot for that _Cajun_." John spat the last word like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"About as soft as you, fat head. Now are you going to stop or am I gonna have to help ya?"

Rogue glared at him until he extinguished the flame.

Without turning round Rogue said "De-charge that card right now or so help me god I will shove it so far up your ass it hits your tonsils!"

A small pop came from behind her and she allowed herself a small smile.

"Now. John. You are goin' to go into the livin' room and watch TV with the boys. You're gonna be nice or I'm kickin' you out. Got it?"

John nodded meekly and when she pointed to the door, he left.

Rogue then turned to Remy.

"Did ya really have to fucking piss on me to mark your damn territory?"

Remy seemed sheepish "I didn' like the way he was lookin' at y'..." he mumbled.

"And did you have to be so damn rude? He was my best friend! And you did not have to drop to his level with the damn power face off! Ugh!" Rogue stormed before starting to pace.

Remy watched her warily for a few seconds before trying to apologise.

"Rogue I'm-"

She held up a hand.

"I'm going out for a bit. Come and see me when ya grow up!"

Rogue opened the window and flew outside.

Sighing, Remy turned away from the window and stormed out. He'd gotten to the front door when he realised that John was following him.

He was at his bike when Logan grabbed his arm.

"What did you do to Rogue?" Asked Logan angrily.

"Yeah, where is she?" added in John

"She's gone out to cool down. Firefly here an' me pissed her off"

Snickt.

Remy glanced at Logan to see him pointing his claws at John.

"I told you to behave. Now I'm gonna go find Rogue. When we get back you both better have some damn good apologies."

Logan turned and walked towards to the back of the house.

* * *

**Please review as it helps me formulate the plans to murder my DoS faster and so I have more time to write :)**


	12. Prod some buttock

**AN: Okay I am seriously pissed off right now and so I am going to vent at you guys. I know none of you will really care (cept you Bella, but you have to care as you are my best friend) and so if you are not bothered then skip down.**

**Okay well at my school we have prayers every morning. And as the (joint) head of tech it's my job to come in most mornings to check everything is working and on Mondays I operate the sound (microphone etc). At the end of prayers we have a song played. Normally it is the job of the techy on duty to pick it (with input from the prefects but we get the final decision). I have just been informed that now there has to be a FUCKING VOTE! And I am sorry but it is NOT a democracy! It is a damn tech-ocracy and they have no right to think that they can walk in and order us around! BITCHES!**

**Okay I'm good. *sighs***

**_STOP SKIPPING!_ Alright so here is another chappie. Please enjoy and ask Marvel not to sue me as I only own an obscene amount of anger, an obscene amount of French and Spanish swearwords and an ****obscene amount of painkillers for my ****obscene headache.**

**Song - **_Frontline_ - Pillar **(epic angry song!)  
**

* * *

He found her 30ft above the ground in a tree.

"Rogue. Come on down from that birds nest. There ain't no way in hell that I'm getting up there..."

She obediently floated down to the ground.

"The boys are sorry. And John will be feeling even sorrier in early morning Danger Room sessions for the next month or so..."

A small smile finally materialized on her lips. "I just don't understand why they have to act like children. I mean showing off their powers in a house full of humans? That's so danger- oh my god!" She suddenly stopped speaking and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead "I sound like Scott!"

Logan burst out laughing "You do a bit. Come on. Maybe you'll recover from your moment of temporary insanity when you get back to the house.

* * *

Remy and John dutifully apologised and when it was time for John and Logan to leave, Rogue pulled John into another hug.

"Don't be a stranger, ya hear?" she whispered into his ear.

He smiled at her before mounting his bike and following Logan down the drive.

Rogue waited until they were out of sight before heading back to the house.

* * *

"Everyone. I have called you all here today because I have news. Not since I opened the doors of this mansion as home and headquarters to the X-Men have we faced a threat of this magnitude."

"Let me guess... You forgot to pay this month's cable bill?" Put in Jubilee, trying to lighten the mood.

"Surprisingly no. We just received word that there is a mutant planning to attack the Pentagon. Apparently he is looking for defence codes so that he can launch a nuclear warhead at the Middle East. He calls himself Ares, the God of War. He draws upon the psychic energies of war and that is what gives him his power. Imagine a mutant whose sole mission is to propagate terror, to incite eternal war and fan the flames of hate. A mutant who won't stop until the Earth's populous lies murdered in a battlefield grave."

"So are we going to go out and prod some buttock?" Asked Piotr, carefully in the silence that followed.

The professor smiled. "Sadly yes. We will have to risk a full frontal attack." His face fell "And for that, we will need Rogue..."

Logan was the first to speak. "She won't come back, chuck. She said she was done with this place."

"I know." The professor sighed sadly "That's why I need you and John to go and convince her to come back. She will be more likely to accept if you two go. You know I wouldn't ask this of you but you have no idea how strong this mutant is. And if Rogue refuses to help... then I fear for us all."

John spoke up. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Rogue wasn't waiting by the door. Oh no. She would never be that desperate. She was waiting in the hall. Within sight of the door. With her enhanced hearing straining.

When she first heard the motorcycles she smiled but waited until they had stopped before she went to the door.

"Hey guys!" Rogue breezed "How are..." she trailed off at their grim faces.

Logan grabbed her arm and dragged her to his bike.

"We need to talk."

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?"

"Rogue calm down."

"Screw you! No I will not fuckin' calm down! I have every right to flip out right now. You know how I feel about that place!"

She started to pace.

Logan looked at John when her back was turned and sent him a frantic look. John shrugged and tried to play on Rogue's guilt. He just hoped that she hadn't become a heartless bitch since she'd been away.

"Look Rogue, if you don't help us then most of us will die. Well except Logan. But still. Do you want that on your conscience? Do you want to have the guilt haunting you? The fact that you could have saved lives and yet didn't?"

Rogue stopped pacing and glared at John. But he just held her gaze.

Giving a *humph* Rogue turned and looked out over the fields. She sighed before turning back to them with a resigned look.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

John and Logan wanted to leave immediately but Rogue wanted to talk to Remy. A small argument and the use of Magneto's powers later Rogue was walking back to the house and Logan was sulking by his bike.

Rogue found Remy in the kitchen, doing the washing up.

That fact alone made Rogue pause.

"Um, Remy?"

"Bonjour chère." He turned to look at her. "Y' are looking most fine t'day."

"W-what are you doing?"

"T'ought I might do some work. Had nothin' better t' do."

"Um... Okay. Rems, you know Logan and John?"

"Oui. What about Monsieur Claws and Sparky?"

"Well they need me to help them with a little somethin'."

"What something and where are we going?"

"Whoa, we?"

"I am not letting ma chère go out and fight a dangerous mutant alone. And by the sound of it y' coul' use Remy's help."

"Remy! Ya have to stop spyin' on me!"

Rogue wasn't sure. "What use would you be? I mean, you've not been training for the past few years to do this shit..."

"Thief trainin'. Oh and the added agility. I ain't too bad on de somersaults."

Rogue sighed "Okay then, you can come."

* * *

"So dis is where you used t' live?" asked Remy in awe, as they saw the mansion for the first time.

"Pretty much." Rogue tightened her arms around his midriff and shuffled closer to him.

"Chère..." growled Remy in warning. "Y' keep dat up an' I'm gonna crash dis bike. Or have t' pull over."

"Oi!" shouted Logan as the three motorbikes started up the drive. "No hanky-panky or Rogue can ride with me!"

"Did he just say-" started Rogue.

"Oh yeah." Finished Remy

Soon they were pulling up outside the mansion.

Rogue could sense that Remy was nervous so she grabbed his hand and planted a quick kiss on his check when Logan and John weren't looking.

Logan led them straight to the war room. Remy looked around at the building, trying to imagine Rogue living here.

The Professor and most of the X-Men were seated around the table. But there were four empty chairs, two on each side of the Professor.

Rogue moved immediately to the Professor and gently hugged the old man.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"We all missed you too." He whispered back to her with a smile.

She took her seat next to him and waved Remy over.

If Rogue didn't know Remy better she would have thought that the swamp rat was totally at east. He just exuded confidence and sex appeal. But she knew that he was very nervous in the way his eyes flicked everywhere – never resting in one place for more than a few seconds. He was nervous because these people were very important to Rogue. She also guessed, from the way that his eyes lingered longest on the boys, he was trying to indentify Bobby.

Remy sat down and pulled out a pack of cards. Which he began to shuffle at high speed.

The scary thing was that his eyes never watched the cards.

Once everyone was seated, the Professor began to brief them. He did occasionally glance at Remy, or more accurately the cards in Remy's hands.

"You all know why I called you hear. A mutant more powerful than Apocalypse and Mr Sinister combined is threatening the Pentagon. What I have gained from S.H.I.E.L.D and the government is that he wants to start the biggest war ever, one that will go on until no one is left standing. Now, proximity to Ares literally inspires acts of rage in the hearts of those griped by fear and anger."

The Professor pulled up a map on a screen and several red spots appeared. They formed a rough line. One that seemed to lead straight to Virginia.

"Here we have all the violent incidents that have occurred during the last week. From this graph I estimate that he will be in Arlington County the day after tomorrow. Yes Bobby?" The Professor asked the blonde teen, who had his hand up.

Remy's eyes shot round like a weathercock in a tornado. He suddenly stopped shuffling his cards.

Remy thought back to when Rogue had explained about Bobby. She wasn't too upset but Remy still felt like scaring the Ice-prick.

"Um... I was just wondering who was on the team for this mission."

"Ah yes. Well Rogue, Logan, Storm and Scott will be field leaders." Rogue seemed surprised at this. "Bobby, kitty, Piotr, John, Jubilee, Kurt, Betsy and Remy will be under them. Beast, you are medical attaché but feel free to slot in wherever you wish."

Scott stood up. "Professor. I don't think it is wise to have an untested, unknown mutant on the team." He said, shooting a glare at Remy.

"Well how about a Danger Room session?" Put in Logan.

Remy shrugged. "Bring it on."

* * *

**AN: Ah so now the story REALLY kicks off. We will be having the Danger Room session next. Please note that this is the last of what I had written down so updates will be slower from here out. Good news - parents are going away for 3 days in half term and leaving me at home! No parents = more writing time XD *cheers***


	13. Tall, dark and ugly

**AN: Sorry for the late update... Went out Saturday and then had a dentist appointment and so I felt waaaay too shitty to do much more than lie in a darkened room and occasionally moan in discomfort. Anyway here is the longest chapter yet to make up for it *sheepsih smile***

**Marvel owns everything except my stupid biology coursework and a still slightly numb face.**

**Song:** - Amateur Transplants

* * *

Rogue sat in the Danger Room and watched as Remy was put through his paces. Scott had set him on a Level 7 program as a warm up.

In fairness to Remy, he was handling it fine. But it didn't stop Rogue from wincing and twitching at every near miss. But then she also smiled proudly when he did a complex set of acrobatics or defeated a particularly large droid or enemy.

Scott was getting angrier by the second and he eventually stopped the simulation and said "Alright. That's enough jumping around. Time to try you against someone who has a few more combat skills."

Bobby had volunteered to go first.

Rogue unconsciously leaned forward. Whether in fear for Remy or in anticipation of seeing Bobby get knocked on his arse, she wasn't sure.

Down in the Danger Room, Remy grinned. Finally. Time to get revenge on Ice-scum without repercussions.

They faced off, waiting for the other to do something.

Bobby eventually lost patience and moved first. He iced the floor all the way to Gambit and then prepared a large ice spike. He skated towards Remy but was blown off his feet, literally, when Remy leapt into the air and slammed his charged staff into the ice. Which then exploded, sending out a shockwave.

Bobby got knocked on his arse and Rogue was cheering crazily inside.

Bobby lay on the floor, apparently unconscious. Remy was concerned for his health but was also wary as it was very likely to be a trap.

It was.

Bobby's hand shot up and encased Remy in a block of ice.

"Take that, sucker." Muttered Bobby darkly as he tapped on the ice.

Remy, meanwhile, didn't panic at being enclosed. He simply reached out both hands and prepared to charge the ice. Remy then noticed a shadow moving towards him. He smiled and placed both hands facing the shadow.

Suddenly the ice exploded outwards, throwing Bobby backwards and stunning him.

Remy bent down to check his pulse and sent a thumbs up sign towards the control room.

Rogue leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath, slowly releasing her death grip on the leather of the chair. Jubilee patted her arm condescendingly and whispered "See? He's okay. You can stop being so damn neurotic now."

Rogue simply smiled in response and watched as Scott, still scowling, left with Logan and Beast.

Beast brought Bobby to the med lab while Scott began to speak.

"Well you handled that well. Now let's see how you do against some of the more experienced X-Men."

Scott then, without warning, sent an optic blast at Remy. Who nimbly dodged it and then shrugged "That's the best y' got?" he said with a cocky smirk.

Logan smiled, despite himself, as he leant on the wall of the Danger Room.

Scott ground his teeth before sending off more and more blasts in quick succession.

Remy dodged them all, slowly moving closer to Scott. He suddenly leapt and threw a handful of lightly charged cards at Scott's face. Scott's attention was diverted as he threw up his hands to protect himself. Remy used this opportunity to sweep Scott's legs from under him with his staff.

Remy charged the end and then tapped Scott on the chest "Bang. Y' dead."

Logan shook his head and muttered "Dancing boy" under his breath. He then approached Remy and held out his hand. Which Remy warily accepted.

"Welcome to the team, Gumbo."

* * *

"Okay everyone, this is what's going to happen. We are going to run a session that will be similar to what's going to happen tomorrow. I will be up here to monitor your progress. Begin simulation!"

At Scott's command the room went dark before shifting into a war zone. All around the X-Men were ruined buildings and debris. In the distance they heard a large boom. Followed by another. And a third. Almost like footsteps.

"Betsy, scout ahead. Storm, fly up and get ready to cover us when we get word from Psylocke." Logan settled into the job of field commander easily.

Storm took off with a rush of wind while Betsy just faded into the nearest shadow.

Remy jogged ahead to catch up with Rogue, who was walking with Logan.

"So chère, dis is what you X-Geeks do for fun, eh?"

Rogue tried to cover up a smile as she lightly smacked him on the arm "In case you've forgotten, you're an X-Geek too now. So shut it, swamp rat!"

Remy mimed zipping up his lips and throwing away the key.

Betsy suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Holy shit, that guy is fucking huge! He's got to be at least 20 stories high! He seems to be unarmed as far as I can tell but he looks mean and could probably crush us all with one foot."

Logan nodded and pressed his communicator "Spread out everyone. We've got a tall, dark and ugly at 12 O'clock."

Rogue also took to the air at this while the rest of the X-Men created a rough line as they picked their way through the rubble.

From her height she could just make out the towering figure in the gloom and dust. Holy smokes – he was huge! He looked like a body builder who got zapped by radiation on his way to a tracksuit convention. He was wearing awful orange trackie bums and not a lot else.

Piotr shifted into his metal form while Jubilee let out a low whistle at the hulking shape.

Rogue then swooped down and said to Jubes "Do you trust me?"

"What is that supposed to MEEEEEAAAAAAAN?" Her question turned into a screech as Rogue picked her up under her armpits and flew up into the sky.

"HOLY SHIT CAN'T YOU WARN A GIRL NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO DO THAT? OH MY GOD THE FLOOR IS SO FAR AWAY! I'M GONNA DIE! NOOOOO! I AM TOO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO DIE!"

"Jubes. Calm the fuck down before you puncture one of my ear drums. And then I really will drop you."

Jubilee took a deep shuddering breath and said "Okay. I'm calm."

Rogue smiled "Okay. Good. Now when the others start to attack I'm going to fly us to Paul Bunyan over there and you are going to shoot some sparkles in his eyes, got it?"

"Got it."

"Fantastic. Tell Logan the plan then. I kind of have my hands full right now."

Jubilee relayed his message and Rogue saw Betsy's katana appear and Bobby shift to his ice form. Suddenly Logan shouted "GO!" through the communicator and Rogue was off like a shot.

"Ready... 3, 2-" counted Rogue as they got nearer. "-1. Now!" Rogue slammed her eyes shut and stopped heading towards the enemy as Jubes shot her globular plasmoids into his eyes. A roar of discomfort followed. Once the lights had dimmed and she'd gotten an "Okay, now can we go?" from Jubilee, Rogue cautiously opened her eyes and then had to dodge out of the way of a enormous fist that was coming to cover the eyes.

Rogue deposited Jubilee on the ground and then flew back up to annoy the giant and to keep him busy. Remy started throwing cards at his feet, trying to make him trip, while Logan was climbing up his leg.

Storm started throwing lightning bolts at the big guy's face while Kurt teleported onto his shoulder and started to viciously attack his ear and neck. All of these distractions meant that when Bobby iced the ground under his feet and Rogue flew headfirst at his chest, the giant fell to the ground with a large boom.

This gave Logan an access all areas pass and he went to town, slicing at the giant's chest and neck.

Soon the giant stopped twitching and Rogue, Storm and Kurt, who had teleported to safety when the giant fell, joined up with the rest of the team.

Logan ended the simulation and said "Well done guys. That was good team work and a good strategy. At least we know what to do tomorrow when we fight this Ares dude. Alright guys, you can go and chill out for a bit. Remember there's an early start tomorrow!"

* * *

The mission was the next day and so everyone was taking the chance to relax. Rogue gave Remy a tour of the mansion (he was very interested to know where Rogue's room was) and then they returned to the rec room. When they arrived they found various games in progress and a movie on the TV.

Remy glanced at Rogue and gave a shit eating grin that worried her.

* * *

**2 hours later**

"Raise!"

"Bobby, you have no chocolate left..."

"... Damn it!"

Remy leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, smiling widely. The pile of chocolate in front of him gave away the reason for his happiness.

Rogue's pile was also surprisingly large. Remy guessed that she must have absorbed a poker player.

He was also rather pleased that he had managed to corrupt the mansion in less than 48 hours.

Rogue yawned and stretched, which attracted Remy's attention. "I'm crashin' for the evenin'. See y'all in the mornin' – remember that it's a 5:30 start." She left the room to a chorus of 'goodnight's.

Remy waited about 10 seconds before making his own excuses and his own escape. It was much lamented by the deluded people who still believed that they could win their chocolate back.

He followed Rogue silently up the stairs and then tapped her on the shoulder when she reached for the door handle of her room. She gasped and spun around, ready to give Remy an earful for scaring her. But when Remy pressed himself against her and kissed her firmly, lo and behold, she forgot why she was angry.

He pulled away before leaning his forehead on hers. They were both breathing heavily.

"Y' have no idea how much I wanted y' earlier. In that light leather outfit..." he pressed his hips to hers and she struggled to remember how to breathe.

"Rems. We can't do this in the corridor. What if someone sees?"

"Let them watch. I'm crazy about y', chère. An' I don' care who knows it." His mouth claimed hers again as he tried to fumble for the doorknob.

Remy quickly placed one arm around and under her so he could pick her up as he opened the door. She obliging wrapped her legs around his but he almost dropped her when she nipped at his bottom lip.

He managed to make it to the bed before he realised he'd left the door open. Rogue was trailing her lips softly from his, following the nape of his neck and tasting the sweet salt of his skin. She suddenly raised a hand and made a flicking motion.

Remy lifted his hard in time to see the door close. And then lock.

He looked back down at Rogue and said "Telekinesis?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

Remy looked back at the door and said "Dat is so cool" before focusing on the rumpled beauty below him.

As he began to kiss her again, his hands moved up under her shirt, teasing with the idea of removing it as she let him wander over her curves beneath the material. His hands then began to travel upwards, taking her jumped with them.

Underneath she was wearing a simple while tank top, which was slightly see-through, and a white bra. Somehow she managed to make these more appealing than the sexiest lingerie.

"Like what ya see?" asked Rogue, coyly.

"Very much." Remy said, still staring at her breasts as if they were the most enthralling thing ever.

She laughed and slipped her hands hungrily up under his shirt before pulling it off him. In retaliation Remy pulled off her tank top. At her noise of protest "It's only fair if we're both topless."

He kissed her again as his hands began to trace patterns from her hips, slowly moving up. His empathy was focused on her and monitoring her emotions, so he noticed when her lust dropped like a stone and fear and embarrassment rose.

Remy pulled away confused. "Chère? Y' okay?"

Rogue looked flushed and he realised it wasn't from lust.

She pushed him off her and sat on the edge of the bed with her arms wrapped around herself.

Remy wasn't concerned anymore, he was downright worried. He sat next to her, leaving some space between them. "Did... Did I do something wrong?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Den what's wrong?"

"I ain't never done it."

Remy laughed and wrapped his arms around in her in relief.

"Why are you laughing at hem?" She asked as she struggled against Remy's arms. He could see the hurt in Rogue's eyes.

"'M just relieved, chère! I t'ought somthin' was really wrong!"

Rogue just looked down.

Remy gently raised her chin "I don' mind. In fact I rather like it."

Finally she smiled.

"Now. We ain't gonna make love tonight, but we are going to get you okay with touchin'."

Rogue was confused "But I am okay with touchin'. I got full control, remember?"

Remy suddenly grabbed Rogue around the waist and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling it.

Really? Den why do y' get mighty scared an'..." he slowly dragged his hand from her waist towards her breast and before he got to her ribs he felt her fear rise again. "act like a monster's about to jump out at y'?"

Rogue moved his hand back into safer territory and said "Fine."

Remy placed a quick kiss on her lips and gently moved her off his lap.

He then got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Rogue suddenly

Now it was Remy's turn to be embarrassed "Jus' got a lil problem to sort out"

Rogue gave a coy smile "It didn't feel that little to me."

Remy laughed "Ah chère, I see I have rubbed off on you." He winced when he noticed his mistake.

Rogue noticed it to and when she opened her mouth, Remy sprinted to the bathroom.

* * *

When Remy returned, Rogue was in her pyjamas and snuggled up in bed. She was almost asleep but she managed to roll over and smile at Remy as he came towards her.

He gently lifted the covers and when he got no complaints he slid in and snuggled up behind her.

* * *

**AN: Coming up - We finally meet Ares (Oooooh)**


	14. Godzilla Style

**AN: Okay so a lot of this chapter is based on the Wonder Woman film (new one - very good) with some Terry Pratchett and my usual flair added. All recognisable quotes etc etc belong to the respective authors. I just use them to make my X-Men universe a little more twisted.**

**On the bright side - my comics have arrived and I have a date on Saturday night *hums to herself* **

**Song - **_Louisiana Hot Sauce_ - Sammy Kershaw

* * *

When Remy looked around the occupants of the jet (which Remy had been very impressed with) he decided that it was officially way too early in the morning and he was going to take payment out of Ares in blood for this.

Jubilee had actually fallen asleep the minute that she'd sat down in the chair. Her brain had been running on autopilot for a few seconds, as she'd managed to buckle herself in, but as soon as that was done, she was out like a light. Bobby wasn't much better as his head kept drooping down before jerking back up.

Remy was sitting next to Rogue, gently rubbing circles on the back of her hands as they listened to Scott drone on about how they were getting there. All Remy knew was that Rogue was carrying him and Logan down from the plane.

Soon enough they were on their way. Remy spent the whole journey murmuring jokes and funny stories to Rogue. She was glad of this as it distracted her from what they were heading in to.

They arrived and found nothing. Remy was expecting to see some giant attacking the city Godzilla style. Even Scooter seemed confused. He was frowning as Storm was flying passes over the city.

After passing the Pentagon for the fourth time, Rogue, who had been looking out the window, suddenly muttered "Oh hell no." Remy looked out the window and said "_Merde_" as Rogue said "Uh, army at 2 O'clock."

Everyone burst into motion. Remy and Logan were out of their seats and by the door in a heartbeat. Rogue quickly shook Jubilee awake and then hugged Kurt with a quick "I love you, be careful, good luck."

She quickly joined Logan and Remy at the door and offered her arms to her two favourite men "Shall we?"

They each grabbed an arm and, when the door opened, she took off and aimed for the front of the army.

While Rogue was flying, Logan tried to count how many people they were up against. It was then that he realised they weren't human.

"Logan to Cyclops. We have a problem."

"Not now Logan. I'm trying to figure out who sent this army and where the hell Ares is!"

"One eye ain't listening to me." Grumbled Logan to Remy and Rogue.

"Well if you boys don' mind, I'm gonna fly down and have a word with that guy leading the army. I think he might be able to answer a few of our questions."

* * *

The leader of the army was tall. But lots of people are tall. He was the kind of tall that, coupled with his attitude, made him seem taller. He was the sort of man who, when he walked into the room, made all the women's ovaries catch fire and all the men either hate him on sight or wonder if being gay was all that it was cracked up to be. If you ignored the cruel, unemotional grey eyes.

Except... This was not a normal sort of man. If one was paying close attention, then one would see even the animals react when he walked by. A pair of rats started viciously attacking each other and two birds that were picking over scraps decided to join in.

The man just seemed to smile at this.

Rogue thought of it as an "I Am Here" signal. Some people had very strong ones; they were the people who got served first in shops. His was the loudest she'd ever encountered. It walked up to you, poked you in the chest and demanded that you look at him.

And when Rogue landed with Logan and Remy, he sent her a look that was so hotly male and sultry she could have sworn that someone had turned up the thermostat. Remy nudged her and she felt guilty for feeling that way. She brought up her shields, courtesy of Tessa and the man sent her a quizzical look.

"Well, well, well. It appears the welcome committee has been sent." Mused the man as he stopped a few paces from the trio. Miraculously the rest of the army also stopped.

Rogue stepped forward "I'm going to ask nicely, as that's how ma mamma raised me. Please leave. Because if you don't, we will stop you. And you won't like that one bit."

The man chuckled. "You three? Against me? And then there is the small matter of the rest of my army. But they won't really be needed. They are really just for aesthetic affect."

Logan looked unconvinced. "Look bub. You are facing three of the most feared mutants in the world. You think you can tango with us and not get crushed?"

Rogue was suddenly frantically nudging Logan. "Three words, Wolvie. God. Of. War."

"Your lovely companion is correct. My name is Ares and I am the God of War!"

They seemed rather unimpressed at this news. Remy tilted his head to one side and leaned over to Rogue "Is it jus' me, or is he a lot smaller than we thought?"

Rogue also tilted her head "Not just you, sugar."

"Enough! I tire of this talking." With an imperious motion he gestured for his army to move forward.

"Now Cyclops!" Shouted Logan into his communicator. Suddenly the army was under siege from what seemed like every mutant team ever. Rogue spotted Iron Man blasting enemies left, right and centre. And there was The Hulk, who seemed in as good a mood as ever. The Human Torch scorched over head as the Blackbird landed not far from Ares, who hadn't moved, and the other X-Men.

Rogue had a look in her eye that Logan knew all too well. He grabbed her arm. "Rogue. Don't. You can't take him alone!"

She shook it off, never taking her eyes off Ares. "Watch me."

Remy did just that as his chère took off like a bullet, aiming right for Ares' chest.

She hit him and _BOOM_ he went flying backwards into a tree. Rogue followed it up with an optic blast and a solar plasma blast.

She tried to peer through the smoke only to find that Ares was coming at her like a freight train. He had drawn an impressive broadsword and had it held above his head.

He swung it at her and she dodged, moving in with a punch to the chest and a kick to the face. This sent him sprawling and gave Rogue enough time to glance up and see that, while most of the X-Men we joining in the fight with the main army, Remy had stayed behind.

"Go already! I'm handling it."

"I ain't leaving you, chère."

She huffed angrily and turned around to see that Ares had gotten up and was charging at her again. Remembering Logan's training she ran forward and hit Ares so hard that he flew into the air and there was a shockwave.

Rogue flew after him and found where he had landed. He was crouched on one knee with his head down. "Now all that blabber to find out that you're not that great? The only way I could be more disappointed is if you have a tiny wiener." She held her index finger and thumb about a centimetre apart and smiled cockily.

"You're being optimistic if you think I've reached the height of my powers. Every blow landed and every life claimed, feeds me with more power!"

Ares suddenly seemed surrounded by flame and she watched as he grew bigger, his armour repaired itself and became more elaborate. When the flames had died he was three times his original size.

"Oh crap." She said as he launched himself into the air. Rogue tried to dodge but was sent sprawling with the force of his blow.

Remy was by her side instantly "Tol' y' so chère."

Instead of berating him for his lack of helpful comments she merely looked at him, dazed and shocked "I felt that. That really hurt. For all my invulnerability that actually fucking hurt!"

"Chère. Y' okay?" Asked Remy concerned.

He didn't have time to wait for an answer.

* * *

**AN: VERY IMPORTANT - Now. I have two options for you guys. **

**1. Regular updates which might be a bit small. Like every Tuesday (and if I miss one, then I am very sorry and will try to update ASAP but do understand that there are many demonic forces conspiring against me)  
**

**2. irregular updates (e.g. nothing for two weeks and then a triple update or something similar)**

**Please do give me feedback about this because I want to know what YOU (yes you, even the weird person sitting at the back holding the fruit in a worrying way...) want. **

**Thank you guys :)**

**VP x  
**


	15. Next you gon bully me for my lunch money

**AN:I own nothing as usual.  
**

**Song - **_Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy _- Big & Rich

* * *

Ares was bearing down on them again and Rogue shoved Remy to the side and just managed to get her arms up in a block. It didn't stop her from being shoved backwards and ploughing a trench but it did stop her from being crushed into little pieces.

Remy had landed several feet away and was suddenly very occupied with a member of Ares' army.

Rogue iced the ground under Ares' feet before leaping at him and changing into steel in mid air. She flew at Ares and managed to land some punishing blows before he backhanded her and she went flying.

Dazed and disorientated, Rogue could do little but lie on the ground and watch as Ares' boots came towards her. One part of her brain thought _'He's wearing Doc Martins. I thought he was more of a Ferragamo loafers person'_

Ares reached down with a large hand and picked her up by her hair. "Now, puny X-Man, you shall see why you should never mess with THE GOD OF WAR!"

He threw her to the floor and drew his sword. "You might think that this sword won't hurt you but you are wrong. It is made of Vibranium alloy. Just like my armour. And it has a very good party trick of neutralising invulnerability. Goodbye Rogue."

He then raised his sword above his head to strike a killing blow.

Remy saw this and quickly finished off his opponent. He then drew out a pack of cars, charging them to full capacity he threw them at Ares.

All 54 cards hit and sent Ares stumbling backwards. This gave Remy enough time to run to Rogue, check she was okay and then look up.

"In the end, y' just a mutant. And not a very good one!" Remy taunted, trying to distract Ares long enough that Rogue could get some strength back.

"I am more than a mutant! I am a force of nature!"

"Oh c'mon, next you gon' bully me for my lunch money!"

Ares had had enough. All he wanted to do was some measly world domination and these stupid mutants were interfering. It was time to finish this.

He threw back his head and roared as he summoned all the energy he could. Every little bit of hate in the world started to feed him with energy. He grew taller and taller.

Rogue suddenly sat up and said "Whoa!"

"Chère?"

"I'm okay." Rogue said, patting Remy on the arm. "That guy has one heck of a punch." She glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the X-Men. Ares' army was pretty much finished now and some of them were starting to run towards Rogue and Remy.

Unsurprisingly Logan was in front. Quickly followed by Jubilee, who looked up at Ares and muttered "Holy S..."

"Okay team. We know what to do. We have to take him down. We did this in training and so we can handle it. Now, I will go at him with my claws and-" Logan was in full field commander mode when Rogue interrupted.

"Wait! His armour is made of Vibranium! Your claws won't have any effect on it."

"Damn it. I can't slice that..."

Rogue's head suddenly snapped up to where Ares was still growing. "I can."

Gambit was immediately on edge "Chère..."

She sat up and flew a few feet away. Crouching, her body began to go grey and change shape into a very grey, very large Komodo dragon.

Using her telepathy Rogue transmitted her plan to everyone else and they got ready to attack.

Bobby, Kurt, Scott and Storm all burst into action. Bobby iced his way upwards until he was level with Ares' face. He then began to blast ice into his eyes, obstructing his vision. Storm started striking him with lightning bolts as Kurt teleported random objects onto his head. Scott remained on the ground but aimed his optic blasts at Ares' chest area, hoping to cause some damage.

Rogue scurried over to Ares' leg and bit it. Judging by the roar of pain she guessed he felt that. She then pressed her advantage by tearing of chunks of Ares' armour. If she was right, then under that fancy armour was some plain old human skin.

Ah. The pinkness of skin stood out against the black. Rogue quickly shifted back into her original form and flew to where Remy was standing with Logan.

"Okay guys. I got rid of the armour. Like all good military men, he is wearing a special suit under his armour – Remy, you can charge that. Logan, can you attack him and stab him in the leg or something? Just to distract him so he won't feel the charge spreading up his body?"

"Attack is one of my favourite words." smiled Logan before he ran towards the enemy.

Remy nodded at her as he followed Rogue.

Logan was having fun slicing and dicing Ares' leg and Remy managed to grab part of Ares' under clothes and started to charge them.

Soon a cerise sort of light began to peek out from cracks in Ares' armour. He seemed confused at this and stopped trying to fend off the other X-Men.

Remy gritted his teeth with the effort and soon his face was covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

Rogue flew over and said "Alright, how big a blast are we now talking?"

"Pro'ly 100m. Give or take." Grunted Remy.

Rogue nodded "Alright. Logan, get everyone clear, I'm staying with Remy."

"Gotcha Stripes."

Rogue noticed Remy's strain "Hold on, sugar. We're nearly there. You're doing so well!"

Logan was back quickly "Okay, everyone's out of here."

Rogue grabbed him and rapidly flew him up to Ares' eyes.

"Gouge Wolvie. It will buy us some more time."

Logan quickly stabbed his claws into Ares' eyes, blinding him. Rogue flew him back to the ground and they saw that Remy was now looking rather pale with the effort of holding such a large charge for so long.

"Gumbo, from how far away can you hold it?"

Here Remy looked slightly guilty "I can't. If I let go den it go boom."

Rogue was livid "You damn Cajun! Why didn't ya tell us about that?"

"Didn't want t' worry y' chère."

Rogue sighed and then a metaphorical light bulb flashed to live above her head.

"Logan. Hold Remy and on my mark pick him up and run for the hills."

"What are you going to do?"

Rogue didn't bother explaining. She simply looked into Remy's eyes and placed her hand next to his. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she kissed him and turned on her skin.


	16. Whoop de fricking do

**AN: Btw the dragon bit was dedicated to angel879 as it was them who gave me the idea :)**

**Also a BIG shout out to sharky237 for some EXCELLENT ideas which you will be seeing very soon mwahahahaha XD  
**

**Chellerbelle asked a very important question about the teeth and how they cut through Ares' armour and Remy is thinking along the same lines. Do not fear! All will be explained in this chapter :)**

**Song: **_Teeth_ - Lady GaGa **  
**

_

* * *

Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Remy groaned and tried to roll over in order to slap his alarm into silence. His plan was foiled as he realised that the bed he was in was far too uncomfortable and when he reached out he met only space. That and the gasp of surprise and the warm body which was now pressed to him.

He cracked an eye and saw a white streak which caused him to sigh in relief.

"Oh my god Remy! I was so worried!" Rogue said, raising her head from his chest.

"'M very hard to kill, chère. I was more worried about you t'ough. I wasn't the one who decided to take the fate of the world into their own hands."

Rogue laughed and muttered "Hypocrite." As she turned her face back into his chest.

Remy wrapped both his arms around her and then asked the question that had been praying on his mind for a while "Chère... What happened after y' kissed me?"

Rogue looked up, surprised. "Not much. Once I absorbed you I got Logan to carry you away. I then let go of the charge and teleported out. Easy peasy." She smiled her shit eating grin.

"Huh." Then another thought occurred to Remy. "So what was with the dragon thing? You were able t' bite through Ares' armour..."

"Oh yeah... Well..." Rogue got up and swung her leg up onto the side of Remy's bed "Ya see these marks?" she asked, tracing them "Well I got them while on a mission for the X-Men."

* * *

"_Okay everyone. As Scooter isn't here right now, I'm in charge. Chuck says that there are some mutants being held here for some reason. Our job is to find out why and get them out. You will be in two teams. Rogue, Jubilee and Bobby will go after the guards and see what you can find out from them. Betsy, Warren, Kitty and Kurt will rescue the prisoners and get them to the ship. I'll be sniffing out things and if ya need help then give us a shout. Com links on?"_

_We all nodded an affirmative and got ready to land. Betsy was flying the Blackbird and brought us into land. We were in a compound of sorts with an ominous grey building ahead. As we were in stealth mode, no one knew we were there. It was supposed to be a quiet job until the last possible second._

_Jubilee, Bobby, Kitty and I were at the front of the group with Logan. When we got to the big metal doors, Logan nodded at Kitty and she phased through. While Logan and her tried to figure out the door mechanism, the three of us made our way to the guard room. I have to say that it was made easier by the blueprints we had been given and the signs that said "Guard Room" with helpful little arrows on them._

_We could soon hear the sound of laughing and cheering from ahead. We slowed down and I snuck my head around the corner. There were about seven or eight guards, sitting around a TV watching some football game. I looked back and whispered "Okay. This is what we are going to do."_

_They were grinning after I explained the plan to them and gave me thumbs up. I straightened my skin tight uniform and fluffed my hair before sauntering around the corner. Leaning against the wall I let one arm curve to my body and tried to look as sexy as possible._

"_Well hello boys." I smirked as they turned around and their faces went from "Oh shit, there's an attack!" to "Hello baby!"_

"_Got a little somethin' for ya, sugar." I said before ducking down and covering my eyes._

_That was Jubilee's signal to come around and start firing fireworks. She did it, but only after quipping, in an awful accent, "Say 'ello to ma little friend!" _

_I could see the lights flashing behind my closed eyelids and didn't dare crack one until the lights had stopped and Jubilee said "Okay. People are dazed and confused." _

_Bobby came skating around the corner, literally, and froze everyone in place. _

_I turned on my com link and with a smug grin said "Logan, guards have been neutralised. We're gonna rummage through their stuff now."_

_A gruff "Copy that." came back._

"_Come on guys, let's get what we came for." I turned my back on the guards as we walked into the office adjoining the chill out room but I was stopped by a worrying noise._

_The sound of ice cracking. _

_We spun around to see that one of the guards was shifting into a very large Komodo-dragon like thing. The ice was cracking around it and it then shattered with one swing of the dragon's tail. _

_I vaguely heard Bobby mutter "Oh shit."_

_That made me spring into action. I shouted to Bobby to try freezing them again and to Jubes to blind any she could before activating my com and saying "Logan. The guards are mutants, we need to go now. How are the prisoners doing?"_

_Logan replied immediately "I'm coming towards you guys. Elf and Betsy are taking the last few to the jet and the others are following. Get out of there!"_

_I could see the other guards starting to shift. Some were turning silver and flowing around the ice. Another grew 3ft and became bright blue. "Guys, let's go!" I watched Jubes run past me and she shouted to Bobby "Ice the floor and let's go, Iceman!"_

_Bobby did as he was asked and soon we were all running through the halls. We nearly crashed into Logan but he recovered quickly and turned, leading us out of the building._

_We were almost to the jet when I glanced behind. The guards were chasing us, lead by Mr Dragon. _

_Whoop de fricking do._

_I was last, just after Logan and the Blackbird was already starting to lift into the air. I managed to jump and grab the ramp, that was still lowered, but before I could pull myself up or someone could grab me, I felt a horrible tearing sensation in my leg._

_I gritted my teeth and forced myself to hang on. I did manage to glance down and see the Komodo dragon with blood running from his mouth. My blood apparently. I was surprised that I felt no absorption but then I saw his teeth when he opened his mouth. The glinted weirdly in the light and I just knew they weren't normal._

_I felt hands grab mine and I managed to look up at Logan and give him a weak smile. Before I passed out._

* * *

_I awoke to an usual conversation._

"_Heal damn it!"_

"_Logan, I think it is unwise for you to continue-"_

"_Shut it furball! Why isn't this working?"_

_I could feel myself absorbing Logan and gathered that he was trying to heal my now bandaged wound._

"_Heal!"_

"_Logan, stop!"_

_Thump._

_Beast sighed. "I think that's the first time I've been glad a patient has passed out."_

* * *

"Apparently that dragon had Vibranium teeth. And although I didn't absorb his thoughts, somehow I imprinted that power."

Remy nodded slowly before yawning.

"Aww look at the little bubba. I'll let ya get some shut eye." Rogue smiled down at him.

Remy managed to nod before he drifted off.


	17. I will spend days mocking it

**AN: Sorry this took so long. But I wasn't sure about the ending of this chapter. I really, really, really hope you guys like it. But do tell me if you think the story is better without the lemon drops I'm giving you. Feedback is seriously needed right now as this was my first big lemony bit! Reassurance also needed!**

**Song: **_Something in Your Mouth _**- **Nickleback **(****Appropriate? Well it was either this or S.E.X lol)  
**

* * *

Rogue and Remy were in their room packing up the few belongings they had brought with them before they returned to their University. Rogue had finished hers and said that she wanted to go and see Logan about something. She gave Remy a kiss on the cheek and quickly left.

Remy was all alone in the room. He was whistling a little tune, caught up in his own little world. That's why when Kurt *bamphed* into existence next to him, Remy nearly jumped out of his skin. He had his Bo staff and a pack of cards in his hand automatically.

"Where'd y'come from?" Asked Remy suspiciously as he put the cards on the bed.

"I teleported in. Vhere did you get ze Bo staff from?"

"Don't ask if y'don't want to know."

Kurt smiled briefly. "So... How are you and Rogue getting along?" asked Kurt, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Remy, who had returned to packing, paused. "Why d'y' ask?"

Kurt shrugged and said "She is mein sister. I care for her greatly. And I do not vant to see her get hurt. And if you EVER hurt her I will, without hesitation tear your head off and I will spend days mocking it and drawing pictures all over it before teleporting it into the North Sea."

"Well the urge to go to de little boys room has now left me... But don' worry, Blue Boy. Wit'out her I don' have much of a life."

Kurt nodded. "Good. Just as long as ve are clear."

"Crystal."

Kurt nodded again before teleporting out. Leaving Remy with plenty to think about.

* * *

It was a great relief to Rogue and Remy to be driving up the familiar drive. It was even more of a relief to see their boarding house appear ahead.

"Feels good to be home, don' it chère?"

"Very good." Replied Rogue, as she tightened her arms around Remy's waist. "I mean, I kinda miss 'em but it's good to be out of there and back to normal life."

Remy chuckled "I hear ya, chère."

Remy pulled up outside their little home and turned off the engine. Rogue grabbed their little duffle bags and started walking towards the door. Remy dashed ahead and opened the door for her with an elaborate bow. She giggled and when he straightened she said "Thank you, kind sir." And pressed a kiss to his lips.

Their little moment was ruined by a very screechy "OH MY GOD!"

Rogue slowly broke away from Remy's lips and turned to look at the source of the noise. She found most of their house staring at them as if they had just pitched up from Mars.

Remy broke the silence with a crooked grin and a "Well dis must be de welcome party. I love the effort y' made!"

Fiona pointed a shaking finger at the two of them and said "You guys were on TV!" the finger wobbled towards Rogue "You were flying and beating up this dude!"

Remy had noticed the news cameras but as there were slightly bigger fish to fry at the time he wasn't too bothered.

Rogue straightened up, lifted her chin and automatically sank into an attack stance. "So what? Y'all got a problem with that? Cause those of you who do can come outside and settle it with me."

Anyone brave enough realised that, actually, bravery was by far the kindest word for stupidity when they saw a yellow glow appear around Rogue's hands. Rogue wasn't afraid of these kids. She was channelling Bishop and right now he was busting for a fight.

But when no one spoke Rogue started to calm down. She relaxed her posture and the energy dissipated. "Now. If y'all don't mind, Remy and I are going to go to our rooms and relax. Because, if y'all haven't noticed, we've had a tiring few days."

Everyone scattered out of their way as Rogue and Remy walked towards their stairs. But their eyes were fixed on the bags floating along behind them, held there by Rogue's telekinesis.

* * *

It took about an hour before someone dared approach Rogue.

She was in the kitchen, pouring hot water over instant noodles as she couldn't be bothered to cook. She heard Luke come in but didn't say anything.

"I-" Luke started "I'm glad you're okay Rogue."

She spun around and smiled at him. "Thank you, Luke. That's sweet of you."

"The real reason I'm here is... Well I was wondering if you wanted to see the news broadcast. I recorded it..."

Rogue nodded but said "Let me get Remy first. He'd want to see it too."

Soon they were both assembled in the living room and Luke started the tape.

It jumped in with a picture of Rogue punching Ares so hard that he flew into the air.

"_We've just heard that there has been an invasion by a rogue mutant." _The news anchor spoke over the video footage. _"The X-Men and other mutant teams are attempting to restrain the mutant leading this attack." _

Neal walked in and joined the three of them at the TV. He and Luke started making appreciative noises and exclamations of excitement at what Rogue was doing.

"You are one sick chick! Where on Earth did you learn to fight like that?"

Rogue smiled self-depreciatingly. "I used ta be with the X-Men." Logan briefly appeared on screen, slicing at several enemies. Rogue pointed at the screen "He taught me."

Luke leaned forward and then jerked away, swearing. "That's Logan! Holy shit!"

Rogue laughed and thought that Logan's next visit would be rather interesting.

* * *

"Alone at last!" exclaimed Remy as he threw himself onto Rogue's bed. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles while looking at her with a cheerful grin.

Rogue rolled her eyes "Get your muddy boots off my duvet!"

He petulantly kicked them off before sneakily grabbing Rogue and pulling her on top of him.

"Oi!"

"Y' love it really chère."

Rogue *humphed* at him and then curled up on his chest.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while before Rogue broke it with a "Remy... Y'know ya powers are pink, right?"

"_Magenta!_"

"Pink. Why is that?"

She felt him shrug and then he said "The colour chose me."

Rogue *humphed* again.

Rogue was almost drifting off to sleep when she felt Remy's fingers start to move over her back. Then they drifter lower. Suddenly she was very much awake.

"Remy?"

"Shh."

He suddenly shifted and rolled so that he was now on top of her. Rogue smiled up at him and playfully nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned as his mouth parted and his tongue came out in search of hers. She eagerly responded and lost herself in their kiss.

Rogue gasped as Remy settled himself more firmly between her thighs. He lowered his mouth to her neck and started leaving little nibbling kisses. He paused briefly to check that Rogue was okay with this. She simply wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his pelvis into hers.

When he had nibbled his way down to the neckline of her shirt he decided that they both had way too many clothes on. He pulled away long enough to pull his shirt over his head before lifting Rogue up so he could pull hers off too.

Remy was excited as he had lots more skin to touch, Rogue could tell, as he ran his fingers up her sides. She expected to freeze and get scared again but all she felt was excitement as Remy's fingers dipped under her bra. She moaned as he rolled a nipple between his fingers.

Rogue took this opportunity to explore Remy's body. Most of the guys at the mansion were toned because of DR sessions but Remy was a work of art. As she traced the dips and bumps of his muscled body Remy decided to pinch her nipple in retaliation.

Rogue gasped and Remy chose this moment to return to her mouth. Her hands went around his neck and started playing with his hair but his hands, however, were still busy. They traced down Rogue's body, stopping briefly to circle her bellybutton but when she wriggled against the tickling sensation, they moved on.

When Rogue felt him reach her jeans and play with the button there, she dug her fingers into this shoulder. She was overwhelmed by lust and was completely okay with whatever Remy's magic fingers wanted to do.

He popped the button and then shifted down slightly so his head was level with her breasts. He looked between them, unable to decide which one he wanted first. Rogue helped him along by lifting up slightly, and reaching behind her to undo her bra. As she pulled it away Remy was drawn to the first nipple he saw and latched onto it.

His fingers looped into the top of her jeans and he had to momentarily pull away from his new found favourite place in the world, and sit up to pull them off her. When he sat up, Rogue followed him. she was now kneeling opposite him and when he had disposed of her jeans, she grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers.

Remy grasped her head in retaliation and Rogue took this as an invitation to let her fingers wander. It wasn't too long before they found Remy's zipped. The first signs of nerves kicked in. Remy affirmed her original plan by thrusting his hips into her hand. She felt his eagerness and thought _'Fuck it'_ and undid his jeans.

Before she knew it they jeans were off and she was flat on her back with Remy pressed to her.

Remy nipped at her earlobe and moaned "I want you."

Rogue now realised how frustrating underwear could be. Remy's hands, lips, tongue and teeth worked their way back down her body and didn't stop when they got to her hips. This time they travelled down to her knees, taking her underwear with them.

As Remy's breath hit her slit she realised that she was totally naked.

And totally fine with it, she decided as Remy trailed kisses along her inner thigh.

Her head had been up, watching Remy's progress but it dropped back when he dragged a finger over her most intimate place. Unerringly he found his favourite spot on any woman's body. The little nub that was a direct line to pleasure.

He began to gently rub it, so as not to overload Rogue's senses. He was going to savour this. He lowered his mouth and pressed a kiss into it, a humble offering to the woman who was his everything. He began to press more kisses to the little button of nerves and soon Rogue was moaning and weaving tentative fingers into his hair. Remy increased the pressure on her clit and revelled in the sounds he could coax from Rogue's mouth.

She started to buck her hips and pull on his hair so he knew she was close. There was a feeling of pressure building up in her stomach, uncurling into something exciting and uncontrollable. Her moans were becoming louder. Her body quaked. He gently pressed a finger into her and it was too much. She cried out, her body seizing up and her head falling back as blinding, consuming pleasure overrode her senses. He continued to move his mouth over her until her breathing returned to shallow gasps. He then pressed a kiss to her thigh, her hip, her ribs, all the way up until he was lying next to her.

Remy gently pulled on her shoulder so that her head was on her shoulder.

"Oh gawd." She whispered as her vision cleared. "I wish I could save orgasms in a jar for when I need them because I think I had a few extra there..."

Remy laughed and pressed a gently kiss to her lips.

"Well dere's more where dat came from, chère. But not t'night." He pressed another kiss to her lips and got out of the bed.

Rogue was sleepy but she still remembered something "Rems? What about you? Isn't there something I can do?"

Remy smiled indulgently "Dat's kind of y' chère, but 'm okay. 'M gonna go back to my room before I decide to do something we might regret in the morning. Cause y' ain't ready for that chère, no matter what you say."

As she was floating in a sea of post-orgasmic bliss she simply nodded and curled up in her bed.

Remy reached for the covers, which had been shoved out of the way during their... activities... and pulled it up around her shoulders.

"Night chère." He said pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Night Remy." She mumbled sleepily, barely awake "Love you."

Remy froze before he realised that she was asleep. He snuck out with the silence of a thief and shut the door behind him.

He leant on it for a second before shaking his head. She couldn't have meant it.

* * *

**AN: So here is another question... Continue or sequel? Or shall I leave a teaser chapter? Thanks guys! **

**VP x  
**


	18. My spidey senses are tingling epilogue

**AN: I'm sorry this is really short but this is the epilogue. Yes, after much deliberation and advice from many people ****WWIYCTM is now finished!**

**DO NOT FEAR! (or throw rotten fruit in ****disappointment) because there will be a sequel! Mwahahaha.  
**

**I should post the first chapter of it soon(ish) but 100% by Saturday. There are a few more thingys to work out with it and that is taking most of my time right now.**

**Anyway I would like to say thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed but major thanks to ****sharky237 who has pretty much been my ideas BETA these last few chapters, Ryromaniac, angel897 and Chellerbelle who have been the most prolific reviewers anyone could wish for!**

**I can't believe I've actually written this long a story XD**

**Final song: **_Booty Call_ **- **The Midnight Beast**  
**

* * *

Remy had been avoiding Rogue. She had no idea what she had done or why he was acting like this but she let it go. She just hoped that he'd tell her eventually.

The fact that her and Remy were mutants didn't actually make that much of a difference to her daily life. Millz and Fiona were still bitches to her, except this time they picked on her because of her mutation instead of her fashion sense, music taste, cooking, hobbies etc.

Matt and Luke were very cool with it. They kept asking her to show off with her different powers. They were very impressed that she could grow wings out of her back and thought that the claws were "awesome". Of course the fact that she could fly and lift cars with one hand was obviously way cooler. One of the stupider boys, Neal, actually challenged her to an arm wrestling competition. She said that it wouldn't be fair on him but with everyone egging her on, she agreed.

But Rogue decided to up the stakes a bit. She said that she could beat Neal with her pinkie.

Obviously he accepted.

And then was incredibly embarrassed. He had not only lost to a girl, but he had lost to a girl using her pinkie finger.

Rogue suddenly awoke in the middle of the night to a tingling that she can only describe as feeling that something bad was about to happen.

'My spidey senses are tingling' she thought at Carol.

_"Mmm... Wait... Someone's in the room!"_

Rogue's eyes shot open as she desperately tried to keep her breathing even,

Now she was concentrating she could hear the click of the door closing and slow footsteps towards her.

She rolled over and, while the covers were moving, took this opportunity to float a few inches off the bed and waited until the person was close enough.

As Wolverine said "Attack is the best form of deffense"

So she jumped him.

Flying off her bed she tackled him and ended up sat on his chest, on the floor, with her knees pressing down on his arms and one hand over his mouth with the other pressed to his throat.

"Now. You've either made a very big mistake or you know who I am. If you know who I am then you know that I can rip your throat out in half a second. So start talking. What are you doing in my room at this time of the morning?"

The stranger cleared his throat. "My name is Joseph and I saw you on the news. I need your help."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffie...**

***evil laugh*  
**


	19. Update

**AN: Okay guys - my new story, Who Died And Made You Oprah? is now up. Also please re-read the last chapter as there have been some major edits. I just wasn't happy with it and thought that you guys deserved more.**

**Thanks for sticking with me so far and I hope you enjoy the sequel!  
**


End file.
